Broken Promises
by intiMACYx33
Summary: Based of the oneshot Promises. Embry cheats on his imprint with Leah.
1. Prologue

**Credit goes to ****shivaun18**** for this, she posted this oneshot. I'm just turning it into a story**

"_I love you…" he smiled sweetly at her._

_**Lies.**_

"_Promise you'll never leave," she whispered, leaning into him._

_**Impossible.**_

"_I promise."_

_**You promised!**_

"_You're my imprint," he murmured softly into her ear. "I'll love you forever."_

_**Lies! Lies!**_

"_Don't go," she whispered. "Please don't leave me."_

_**Why did you lie?!**_

_The scene changed._

"_I'm sorry," he looked at her expressionlessly. "I was going to tell you…it slipped my mind."_

_**How could you?**_

"_How can getting someone pregnant slip your mind?!" her screech sounded harsh with the echoes it produced. _

_**Why?**_

"_It just happened," his voice was blunt. "We were drunk. Just messing around."_

_**Stop…make it stop!**_

"_This can't just happen!" she screamed. "You can't just knock someone up!"_

_**It hurts!**_

"_Please…" her voice turned into a broken sob. "Just leave…"_

_**You promised you'd never leave me!**_

"_Goodbye."_

_**Don't say goodbye!**_

_The slam of the door echoed throughout the house._

_**Don't leave me!**_

"_Embry…" her sobs bounced off the walls._

_**You said you loved me!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Melody's POV

I sipped on my third coke and rum has I aimlessly looked around this small bar. I had never been one to drink, but since me and Embry had broken up I found myself sitting at the bars almost every night with my roommate, Brittany. Brittany was a good to have in my life, especially now. She always wanted to go out and never let me sit around and think about him. The thought always seemed implanted in the back of my head though, wherever I was. Embry was having a baby, but not with me. It's been two months and you would think that pain would have subsided by now, even just a tiny bit, but it hasn't.

I took one last gulp of my drink and placed the empty glass down. I looked over at Brittany who was concentrating on texting someone and finishing her beer. I was about to order another drink when I heard my name being called from across the bar. I knew the voice, it belonged to Quil Altera. I also knew if I was hearing Quil's voice that there was a 99.9% chance that Embry would be with him. I silently prayed that my mind was playing tricks on me or that the alcohol was affecting my hearing. I turned around to see just as I expected, Quil. It was hard not to be happy to see him. Out of the whole pack I had becoming closest with Quil. I had learned to love all the boys, even Paul with his anger problems, but me and Quil had just really gotten along from the start. Quil was standing next to Jacob who was standing next to Embry. I had wanted more than anything to say hi to them and ask how they were, but the awkwardness Embry would bring made me second think about that. If I hadn't been drinking, I would have shyly waved and turned back to my drink. I jumped off the bar stool and walked over to Quil. His warm arms were wrapped tightly around me and I felt like my lungs were about to collapse.

"Quil...I....can't..breathe"

I heard a growl escape non other than Embry's mouth. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the overprotective gesture.

"I knew it was you, you're the only blond on the whole rez,"

I laughed, I remembered first moving here and how horrified I was to see how much I stuck out. I looked albino compared to the russet color of every one's skin. My blond hair didn't blend well with all the dark brown and black hair. I had somehow learned to love La Push but I think that was because I loved Embry.

"Whose your friend?" Jacob spoke up, I looked over to see that Brittany had followed me over here. She was staring at them in awe, but I'm sure they were use to that.

"This is Brittany, my roommate!" I smiled, turning from Jacob to Brittany, "Sorry, they're taken. Expect him!" I pointed to Embry, "But good luck getting through his baby mamma, heard she's a real bitch," I smirked and Embry's mouth dropped. I watched Quil and Jake try to hold back the laughter, but it wasn't working so well.

I wasn't lying though. Quil and Jake may have been single, but there hearts were definitely taken. Imprinting seemed to have a strong force on everyone, expect in my situation of course. The legends of imprinting had forgotten to make an exception for Embry and I. His "baby mamma", Leah was a bitch too. She had never been nice to me or any of the guy's imprints. Even little Claire and Nessie! I truly felt sorry for her poor baby.

Brittany appeared pretty bored, knowing she wasn't going to take any of these boys home with her, "Are you ready to go Mel?" she asked. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes at Embry, he still had the same adoring look in his eyes has he stared at me. But has the words "go Mel" left Brittany's mouth, he looked completely heart broken. It was the same face that he had when we had broken up or the same look in his eyes when I walked out of our apartment with my last bag of stuff.

_

* * *

__Flashback_

_"Melody please," he begged me with his eyes, "Don't do this," he grabbed my arm gently._

_I looked up into his dark brown eyes, I felt the tears coming on. "I never wanted to," I said coldly and shook his hand off my arm._

_"Then don't! We can fix this, it doesn't have to be like this!"_

_"You can't take this back Embry! You can't ever take it back, I can't even forgot!"_

_Then came the tears._

_"You're having a baby, do you understand what that means?!" I screamed, not wanting an answer though._

_"If I stay with you, I have to be reminded EVERYDAY that you lied and cheated, we can't put this behind us,"_

_I wanted so desperately to forgive him. Throw my bags down, run into his arms, be us again. This felt like a nightmare, I almost couldn't believe it was real. This hurt too much to be a dream though, this pain could only be found in reality. I wasn't strong enough to stay with him or forgive him. I couldn't look at the baby he had made with Leah, it would slowly kill. I only had the courage to walk out the door and never look back at this life._

_"I'm so sorry Mel..please don't cry,"_

_I couldn't believe this was happening to us. We had been together for so long and I was suppose to have the magic of imprinting on my side and he still wasn't faithful!  
I had so much to say, but the only thing I could manage to get out was, "Goodbye Embry,"_


	3. Chapter 2

**I really apprecited all the reviews! I just got surgery yesturday and I'm now off school for two weeks so I'll have some more time to write. Please make sure if you have any storyline suggestions to add them to your reviews or message me with them and I'll try to add them in. Review!**

I really appreciated all the reviews! I just got surgery yesterday and I'm now off school for two weeks so I'll have some more time to write.

Melody's POV

I groaned as I heard Brittany's Lady Gaga ring tone go off from the other room. Her cellphone never stopped ringing. She always had incoming texts, voice mails, and calls at all hours of the day and it was pretty irritating when you were trying to sleep. Last night had turned out to be pretty uneventful after the awkward confrontation with Embry. I pulled the lavender colored comforter over my head, trying to block out the noise, as I heard Brittany's phone go off again. I threw the comforter off me and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. The floor probably wasn't even that cold, but I had been spoiled with dating and living with a personally space heater for 2 years. I walked into the kitchen surprised to see Brittany awake. She looked straight at me before saying, "You have to know he's still in love with you, right?" she asked.

I laughed humorless, "Well good morning to you too Brittany,"

I looked at the clock, 12:45 P.M. I didn't want to start the day of talking about last night. I actually didn't want to start any day for the rest of my life talking about anything Embry related.

She looked at with seriousness. Brittany wasn't a serious person, so this was surprising. "I'm serious," she said, "Did you see the way he looked at you? He looked destroyed when you walked away," she continued, "I'd do anything for someone to look at me like that," she whispered, but I heard it.

I shook my head in disbelief. She'd do anything to be me in my shoes? To be thrown into a world of mythical creatures that aren't so mythical anymore? To be lied too, cheated on, heart broken, and know in less then nine months there would be a little reminder of how ever word your boyfriend told you for the past years was a lie? Anyone that wished to be in that situation had to be on serious drugs.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I said coldly, "It's guilt, that lovesick puppy look? It's guilt, not love." I explained matter of factly.

She sighed and shook her head, "This is your life Melody," she continued, "I just want you to be happy," Brittany said sincerely

I guess anyone would want that for their friend. I had tried desperately to be happy without Embry as a part of my life. I prayed that I would just meet someone soon that would take the empty spot in my life that Embry had left. I knew she cared and her intentions were only good, but I wasn't interested in continuing this conversation. I did notice for the few minutes I was up that it was sunny outside, which was rare. La Push had beautiful beach but the weather was rarely nice enough to enjoy it. That was an easy way to get out of the house, I could go to the beach today.

I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, letting my long blond hair hair dry into the natural waves. I ran over it a couple times with my Revlon flat iron before putting on a little bit of make up. I grabbed my pink bikini out of the drawer, slipped it on with a pair of denim shorts and a white tang top over it. I shoved my ipod, sunglasses, and tanning lotion into my purse as I walked out the apartment building. I smiled, I loved sunny and warm weather. I'd been considering moving to L.A. after this summer. I knew I could find a job really fast, the weather would be better, and I would never have to worry about running into Embry again. I could literally start over and after thinking about the awkward confrontation with the boys last night, it seemed like a better idea the more I thought about it. La Push was a small rez and running into Leah Clearwater and her baby were not on my to do list. I parked and locked my car as I walked towards the beach. The beach was somewhat busy today, mainly toddlers and their parents and young teenagers.

I laid down my towel and pulled my sunglasses over my eyes. I put a small amount of tanning lotion on and flipped my ipod on shuffle. I don't know how long I'd been laying there before I fell asleep or how long I was sleeping for. I was woken up by someone literally tripping over my body to catch a frisbee. I winced, my right side definitely was going to have some pretty black and blue bruises from this _giant_ landing on me. I pulled my sunglasses up ready to go off on the idiot who hadn't seen laying here. I looked up into the very apologetic eyes of Seth Clearwater. I sighed letting my angry go. Seth was one of the nicest boys I'd ever met, I couldn't believe he was related to Leah.

"I'm sorry Melody! I didn't see you laying there, did I hurt you!?" he asked frantic.

I sighed as I watched Embry and Paul running closely behind him. Maybe I should stop going out in public? I made the mistake of making eye contact with Embry. He still looked at me the same way he did the first day he met me. That absolute love and adoring look that had once made my heart melt, now made it break.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," I forced a believable smile. "I was just about to leave anyways,"

I actually wasn't planning on leaving, but I didn't want to be here anymore.

I quickly threw my stuff in my purse. I kept my blue eyes looking at the sand as I pushed past Seth before getting out a weak, "Bye guys,"

I wasn't even half way to my car before I felt my eyes brim with tears. I hated this. I hated the way my life had turned out. I hated that I let Embry become such a large part of my life that his betrayal would leave such a large emptiness. I wiped my cheeks with my hand as I shuffled through my purse for my keys.

"Melody," Embry breathed as I seen him run up to me.

I winced mentally, trying to find my voice, "Yeah?"

He looked at me heartbroken, "Why..why are you crying?" he stuttered

"Why do you care?" I said coldly

"You know why I care Melody," he paused. "So this is how it's gonna be from now on? Your gonna act like you don't even know me?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Don't you have more important things to deal with it, instead of talking to me? Shouldn't you be picking out cribs or something?"

The thought of him and Leah being a normal and happy family killed me because that was suppose to be me and him, not him and Leah.

He looked angry with me at that comment, but I could careless how angry or upset he was with me. No rude comeback could ever make him feel like I do.

"Don't change the subject, you're my imprint having you in my life IS important!"

Imprint. It was suppose to mean unconditionally love in any form. Cheating, knocking up other girls, and lying were not to be found in the legend of imprinting.

I shook my head, "You always said that," I began, "but how about how you showed it? Did you really think you could go around and knock up some other girl and keep me around too?"

I ran my hand threw my hair, looking at the ground as I felt a few more tears escape my eyes.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," he said softly. He reached his warm hand to touch my face and wipe the tears off my cheek with his thumb.

I let his hand linger on my face for a moment before brushing it off, "I'd never do it again, I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you," he begged as he reached for my hands that were at my sides. I rejected the offer and he sighed.

My deep blue eyes peered into his dark eyes, "There should have never been a first time." The words seemed harsh coming out of my mouth and I'd never been a harsh person, especially not with Embry.

"I mean, Embry what were you honestly thinking!?" I cried, "You always hated Leah, why would you throw me away for that!?"

I couldn't even began to explain to him the guilt and insecurities that had grown on me since I'd found out about his one night stand with Leah. If only I would have called off work the night that they celebrated Jacob's birthday and got wasted. If I would have been there, would we still have be together? Or would something else have torn us apart? I didn't know why he did this to me, why I wasn't good enough for him, but I desperately wish I did.

He went to respond but I stopped him, "I don't know why were having this conversation. It doesn't change anything,"

Those words might have hurt him as much as they hurt for me to say. Maybe.

**Next chapter in Embry's POV with flashbacks when he imprinted and cheated on Melody. I'll try to get it up this week.**

**Thanks for reading(:**


	4. Chapter 3

**This takes place during Eclipse.  
**  
**Embry's POV **  
_Imprinting on Melody _

Sharing thoughts with Jared, Sam, and Quil over patrols had made me never want to imprint. The anxiety and fear they had for their imprints was unnecessary stress in my mind. Jared pretty much had a panic attack every time if he didn't know exactly where Kim was. I was a senior in high school, I didn't want to be tied down to one girl. The thought of imprinting on Melody never crossed my mind. There was so much talk over this new, apparently, blond girl. La Push wasn't the most exciting place to go to school. Everyone looked alike for the most part and it was such a small rez that everyone knew everything about one another. Therefore a new girl was the most exiting that had happened here in years. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, she would have half the senior boys wanting to date her just because she was something new.

The classroom slowly filled with people as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Man, did you see the new girl!?" Paul's booming voice said as he threw his books down on the desk next to mine, followed by Quil.

I groaned, how amazing could this girl be?

Then she walked in.

I could have swore my heart skipped a few beats. I couldn't stop staring at her. It was like my whole world revolved around her and I didn't even know her name. I wanted to hold her, wanted her to be mine. It took me a few second to realize I'd imprinted on her.

She looked nervous standing in the front of the class. I couldn't believe my soul mate was standing in front of me. She had long light blond hair that reached past her chest. She had a slight tan, but it looked pale compared to the russet color that the Quileute people had on this rez. She was petite, she couldn't have been taller then 5'2. Her eyes were her best asset for sure though. They were a light blue with a tint of green in them, too unique to be contact lenses. I could stare into them all day and never get bored. I could see what all the talk was over her, she was gorgeous. I think she noticed my staring because she gave me a nervous smile as she set her books down on the empty desk next to Quil.

"Dude did you just.." Paul began

"Yeah, I think so,"

I couldn't believe I'd just imprinted. Then it dawned on me that I didn't even know her name.

I turned around, "Hey, I'm Embry"

She looked up from her notebook, "I'm Melody," she said softly with a smile, "Embry? You don't hear that name everyday," she said with a small laugh.

She was perfect. Her laugh and smile became my favorite sound and sight in those few seconds.

"Yeah and you don't see a blond blue eyed girl on an Indian rez everyday either," I joked back.

She laughed, "Yeah, well you know what? Get use to it," she teased lightly. She wasn't awkward to talk to, I'd known her for a maximum of five minutes and I felt like I'd known her all through high school.

I could easily get use to her being around her, Melody Collins.

Melody Call?

**

* * *

****Embry's POV **  
_Moving in _

"Babe, I swear it's safe for me to carry my boxes inside," Melody said with a laugh as she attempted to grab the box out of my hands

"Melody! I don't mind carrying your stuff, it's fine" I told her for about the millionth time today.

She sighed and shook her head. I couldn't help but smile at her. I couldn't believe she was actually moving in. I got to wake up to my Melody everyday. She had spent most of her time here since I'd moved to this small apartment, but she didn't want to live here because I was still living with Paul. 'It would be too awkward' she repeatedly claimed. I had just about kicked him out when she told me that was the real reason she wouldn't move in with me. When Paul finally imprinted and moved out, she agreed to move in. I hated the idea of her living alone anyways, it was a huge weight off my shoulders knowing she'd be safe with me. I was overprotective but she was my imprint and my girlfriend, it was my job to protect her from anything.

It was unbelievable that something so small could own so much. She had about three large cardboard boxes filled with just her shoes, another box with just hair products, and then all her clothes.

I sometimes envied Jared for imprinting on Kim who had little interest in clothes and fashion. Her shopping trips weren't fun, but she was perfect. I couldn't see myself with anyone else.

I set down the box on the counter as I walked in followed by Melody. She looked up at me. I would never get use to those beautiful eyes of hers.

"I love you," she said sweetly, "Your sure you want me here?" she asked, a bit more nervous.

"I love you too. And of course I want you here!" I laughed at how naive she could be. There was no place I'd rather her be then with me.

She nodded and walked over to the sofa and sat down. I followed her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Do you have patrol tonight?"

"Yep, nine to three," I said with a sigh.

"But you've worked everyday this week, I'm about to go off on Sam if you work tomorrow!" she threatened

I laughed, my little Melody didn't appear very threatening with her 5'2 frame and skinny arms. She was terrified when I brought her to Sam's and she realized all the guys were just as tall or taller then me.

I kissed her forehead and smiled, "Alright baby, good luck with that," I said with a sarcastic tone which got me a slap across the chest, it was probably more painful for her then me though

"You're like a brick Embry!" she complained lightly as she stoop up, probably to start unpacking her stuff.

I smiled as she stoop up, her tiny shorts didn't leave much to the imagination. She'd easily caught the glances off every guy in our apartment building today.

"Can't you do this later?" I yelled after her as she disappeared into my room with her first box of shoes.

She poked her head out from the door frame, "Well why don't you come here and we can figure out something better to do," she said as she disappeared back into my room.

She was standing in the room with her face turned to the closet and her hand on her hip, probably wonder how in the world she was going to fit all her stuff in there.

"Yeah I don't know how my clothes are going to fit in here..." she said as she turned around and looked up at me.

She smiled devilishly at me and I knew exactly what she wanted. I knew Melody like the back of my hand, I'd been with her for a year now.

My lips crashed onto hers as I gently pushed her onto the bed. I was always afraid I was going to accidentally hurt her. She was so small and fragile, so breakable.  
She moved her tiny arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, but not so much where I was crushing her. I slipped her tang top over her head, keeping my lips on top of hers.

"You should shut the door," she mumbled into my lips

I ignored her suggestion and let my hands roam underneath her bra has I massaged her left breast. I heard a small moan escape her lips. I smiled and unclasped her black bra and it fell to the floor. Her tiny hands went to take my shirt off, but we were interrupted.

"Hey man...shit sorry!" Seth Clearwater's voice said as he slammed my bedroom door shut. Did anyone knock anymore!? It was bad having everyone in my intimate thoughts with Melody, but being straight walked in on was a next level of irritation.

I never hated Seth so much in my entire life.

Melody looked up at me with an _I told you should have shut that door _look. She sighed as she grabbed her bra off the floor and tried to fix her hair a little bit.

"You should listen to me, yaano," she said pointing her finger accusingly at me from across the bed as she retrieved her shirt. She looked mad for about ten seconds before she broke into a smile. She didn't ever stay mad long.

"We'll just have to finish that when you get home from work," she paused, "with all the doors locked and closed," she added as she pushed open the bedroom door.

Seth was sitting on the couch with Jacob who was laughing hysterically at the situation.

"Something funny Jacob?" Melody asked with a raised eyebrow

"Dude why are you even here?"

Jacob finally quit laughing, "Sam doubled your patrol, you start at six now"

I looked at the clock and groaned. 5:50

"You couldn't have texted that!?" Melody piped up from my side

"Do you think he would have actually read that text by six?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her finger through her hair, "Okay you win! But you could at least knock,"

"Alright, let's go" Jacob said as he stood up off the couch followed by a very embarrassed Seth.

"I'll be right out,"

The door slammed shut and I looked at Melody apologetically.

"See you in...9 hours?" she said sadly.

I hated leaving her, it was close to impossible.

"I'll talk to Sam about getting some nights off," I promised as I leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Please be careful," she said as she did every time before I left for patrol. I felt bad, she was always unessicarily worried.

"You worry too much," I chuckled

"I think that may be because my boyfriend likes to fight vampires and jump off cliffs. Just maybe" she said exaggerating the word 'maybe'.

"I'll be home at three, love you."

"I love you too and lock the door when you come in!" she shouted as I walked out of the apartment building.

I climbed into Jacob's rabbit. Jacob looked at me and then Seth and started laughing as he drove to Emily's to park the car.

"Hey Seth, we're about to be sharing thoughts in 5 minutes and my topless girlfriend better not be one of them," I threatened

This of course, caused Jacob to start laughing again. He had stopped for about ten seconds.

"Uh..I'm sorry about that man," Seth stuttered.

Why did werewolves need to share thoughts?

**

* * *

**

**Embry's POV **  
_One Night Stand  
_  
I don't know when or how Leah managed to get herself onto my lap. In a sober state of mind I would have literally threw her off me and probably phased right there. I had Melody, she was all I wanted. But something in me called for Leah at the moment and I could explain it or control it.

"Embryyy you use to be so fun till you imprinted on that barbie doll," Leah slurred as she inched closer and closer to my face.

We were sitting in the back of Jacob's car. She had asked me to come outside with her to smoke a cigarette, but I think that was a clever excuse to get us away from the pack. It didn't matter if they didn't see us, they'd hear about it on patrols. You couldn't have any secrets.

Leah never liked Melody because that left her the last one with no imprint. She left her the only lonely one. I didn't care of course, Melody meant more to me than Leah's bitter lonely feelings. Or so I thought, because sitting in the back of this car proved Melody meant less to me then I had thought. For the first time I didn't want to think about Melody, maybe because it would knock some sense into me. I wasn't thinking about how in love I was with Melody, my thoughts were only lustful thoughts that involved Leah Clearwater.

She made the first move, not that that justifies it. Her warm lips crashing onto mine and she slipped her tongue into my mouth, massaging mine with hers. Her mouth smelled and taste like liquor but I was sure mine did too. She moved her hands to the button of my jeans and unbuttoned it quickly. I laughed mentally, she was like a guy, she didn't waste her time. From sharing thoughts with her we all knew she hadn't got laid in awhile though, so maybe that's why she was so pushy. Not that I objected of course. I pushed my hands to the strings of fabric she called a skirt and pushed it off. She wasn't breakable like Melody, I didn't have to be gently with her.

Fuck. I didn't have a condom on me. I rarely did, Melody was on the pill and she was the only girl I slept with up until now. Jacob imprinted on a toddler, he wouldn't have any in his glove department. I felt like a desperate horny ninth grader.

"I don't have a condom, Leah" I said breaking away from her lips. My hands still roaming over her body.

"So? I can't have kids," she said

Again sober, I would have questioned that. I didn't care though and I just continued to shed my clothes and hers.

So just like that I made the biggest and stupidest mistake of my life. A mistake that shouldn't have even been possible. I cheated on my imprint and the love of my life and hooked up with my Alpha's ex girlfriend. All with bitchy, depressed, and not too pleasant to be around Leah Clearwater. Who actually could have kids, I proved that

**I know this chapter was all just flashbacks, but I thought they would make it easier to understand the story and how things were before Embry cheated. I'll try to post soon again, review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_I was really sad I only got two reviews for last chapter:( This chapter is a transitional chapter to get into the drama I want, so it was kinda of boring to write. Next chapter should be better. Review!_  
**  
Melody's POV **

I go from being sad to mad pretty quick. I cried half way home and then was fuming the other five minutes. Who did he think he was asking me questions? I had made it very clear that I wouldn't speak or even make eye contact with him if we ran into each other in public. I had broken both of those promises that I had set for myself, but it was just too hard! I knew I couldn't live in La Push for that much longer which didn't bother me, I liked the sun and city. Two things La Push could never offer me. I didn't have a reason to stay here anymore, but it still felt like leaving meant I was running away from my problems. I'd always been stronger then that.

Living here was always suppose to be a temporary thing. I was adopted when I was sixteen by Anna and Bob. My real mom died of a drug overdose when I was fifteen leaving me in foster care for a little over a year. I never knew my real father, I've never even seen a picture. I do think it should be against the law for two Quileute people to adopt a white girl, I could never be one of them. It was always obvious that I wasn't biological their child. I love my adopted parents, but Anna was never my mom. We lived in Charlotte, Georgia till Anna's mother became ill. Anna's mom lived on the rez and that's what got me stuck in this place. Anna moved back with her husband after her mom died last year, but I stuck around because I was with Embry. Big mistake.

I didn't want to be bitter anymore. I wish I had an emotion switch so I could just turn these feelings off. I didn't want to turn out like Leah Clearwater, but I never thought I'd lose that much hope. I still had hope that there was someone else for me out there. I guess I've always been an optimist, don't ask me why.

I walked into the empty apartment and threw my Chanel purse on the counter. The purse was a gift from Alice. She said I was the only one around who truly valued fashion, shopping, and makeup. It was nice having a female friend even if she wasn't a human. She was going to plan my wedding, my life was going to be perfect.

I noticed the little post it note left on the kitchen table from Brittany.

_Hey Melody.  
I went down to the Forks for the day to see my sister, be back later. Text me if you wanna go to the bar down there, I'll pick you up later.  
xoxox Britt  
_  
I didn't just want to sit around all day. I tried to avoid that and especially since I didn't have work today, I hated to waste the day not doing anything. I thought of all the options of something to do. I could get my nails done or go shopping, but I didn't have all that much money and if I was going out tonight I needed to save it for drinks. The beach was out because it was populated by werewolves I did not want to talk to. Then it hit me, I could go down to the Forks to see the Cullens and then meet up with Brittany.

Going to a house full of vampires should be scary, but it never was for me. I hated the vampires that the pack fought with, but the Cullens never appeared threatening to me. Alice and Rosalie became close friends of mine. I loved Esme too, she was the closet thing I had to a mother in years. I seen them as people, not monsters.

I grabbed my pink razor out of my purse and texted Alice from my phone.

_Hey! Are u home? _

It took about two seconds before my phone vibrated with a new text.

_Yeahh, are you coming down? We miss you. And I bought this Dolce dress that I want you to try on! _

I laughed and it felt really good to do that again. Maybe life was starting to go back to normal, slowly.

I threw my phone in my purse and walked outside to my car and started the drive to Forks. It was a nice, short drive. It was less then 20 minutes before I pulled into the driveway, I hadn't even shut my car off yet and Alice was at my window. I jumped slightly, I forgot how fast she really was.

"Oh Melody, I've missed you!" she said as I got out of the car and enveloped me in her tiny cold arms.

I smiled, "I missed you too. Is everyone inside?" I asked

She nodded, "Wait till you see Nessie, she is just too adorable! Rosalie got her ears pierced the other day and she just looks so cute. Edward almost had a heart attack though...well if that's possible he would have," she rambled on as we walked through the door.

I tried to clear my mind of anything negative as I walked into the Cullen's living room. I didn't want to be unpleasant because I knew my mood would rub off on Jasper and I didn't know Edward well enough for him to be in my thoughts about Embry.

Rosalie was sitting in the living room with her playing with barbies.

Nessie wasn't more than three months old, but she appeared to be four or five. She was the most adorable little girl, I always hoped if I had a daughter she would resemble her.

"Hi Melody, where have you been!?" the little girl asked as she continued to dress the brunette barbie doll in her hand.

"You still smell like dog Melody, are you back with the mutt again?" Rosalie spoke up from the floor. She wasn't as sweet as Alice and Esme, but I understood why.

"No Rose, Seth Clearwater accidentally tackled me on the beach today," I explained

"Oh well, you still smell bad," she said simply

"I missed you too Rosalie," I said with a laugh before I felt a cold arm dragging me up the stairs.

* * *

I sat down on Alice's bed as she continued to through clothing at me, "I bought this for Bella and she just won't wear it...and I don't know why! Don't you like it?" Alice asked.

I looked down at the Dolce and Gabbana that Alice had flung at me. It was a simple dress, with a jean fabric and black leather. It was very short and would even be on me. This dress cost a month's worth of paychecks for me. It was pocket change for Alice.

"You don't have to try it on, it'll look fine when you go out tonight with Brittany," Alice said, "with these shoes!" she said she threw a pair of black strappy heels at me.

After about an hour of throwing clothes and shoes at me Alice finally shut the closet doors and sat down next to me on the bed.

Having a friend that could read into the future seems like it would be great in my situation. I had a lot of unanswered questions that I wished Alice could see and answer for me. She couldn't see anything that involved the wolves, so my questions remained unanswered. I prayed every time I seen her she'd tell me she had a vision of me meeting someone and falling in love again and it ending successfully.

"See anything good in the future!?" I asked with a bright smile.

Alice shook her head like I expected, "No and I'm getting impatient with you, how I'm I suppose to plan someones wedding when they aren't engaged? OR EVEN DATING,"

I put my hands up in defense, "I'm working on it Alice, I swear!" I said with a laugh.

I haven't dated anyone since Embry. That was only because of my lack of trying. I always knew I was pretty, I took after my mom. It would be a lie to say I don't get a lot of attention from men. I haven't even slept with anyone since the break up. Why was I still being faithful to someone who never did the same for me? I didn't know anything anymore, sometimes I felt like I didn't even know myself without him.

I wondered if I'd ever feel completely myself again.

* * *

I played with my blond curls and waited for Brittany to walk outside. Alice had gone all out with my hair and makeup before I left the Cullen's. Curled hair, fake eye lashes, Dolce and Gabbana dress, she'd even put this self tanner stuff on me. She said she had two reasons behind this insane makeover. Reason one; I was the only one that actually enjoyed makeovers. Reason 2; Looking like this would make me meet a guy, start dating, get engaged, and Alice could plan my wedding. She had it all planned out.

She walked outside and Brittany jumped in the passenger side of my car.

"You look so cute Melody! Did that Alice girl do your makeup?" Brittany asked as I pulled out of our apartment complex.

I nodded and took her directions to some bar in Port Angles, it wasn't too long of a drive. We spent most of the drive in a comfortable silence, she told me about her sister and I told her about my conversation with Embry today.

I walked in and ordered a drink. It was the same routine we did every night. I took a few shots of vodka with some guys that got Brittany's number. I actually was semi enjoying myself. As long as Jared and Paul didn't walk in here, I was fine!

"Hey, could you grab my phone outta the car?" Brittany slurred her words slightly.

I nodded after realizing I was more in condition to walk to the car then her. I grabbed my car keys out of my purse and walked outside into the parking lot.

I was almost at my car when I felt something cold grab my arm. I turned around quickly and looked up at the very pale man who was standing less then three inches from my face. He was beautiful, shaggy blond hair and bronze eyes. He was too beautiful to be human though. I was always curious how I would die, but the thought of this never crossed my mind. This would be painful, extremely. I wonder why Alice hadn't seen this coming?

"Hello Melody," his voice was hypotonic, beautiful. It almost made me forgot the fear that was radiating threw my body. Almost.

"Hi..how do you...who are you?" I stuttered on my words. How did he know my name?

He couldn't just kill me in a parking lot, could he?

"How I know your name is more complicated. I'm Anthony," he stuck out his hand, like he was a regular human.

"I know what you are," I managed to get a complete sentence out.

"I know you do," he smiled, but it wasn't an cruel or evil smile. It was warm and friendly.

"Well, aren't you gonna kill me?" I asked, confused why he was making conversation with me.

His soft laugh echoed threw the parking lot, "No Melody, those aren't my intentions,"

"You are a vampire. I'm a human. What are your intentions then?"

"Your beautiful," he paused, "You remind me of someone from my past, I wanted to see how something so stunning on the outside, could be so miserable inside," he said slowly.

"You don't know me," I said coldly.

"I know you more then you know," he argued back

"Explain. Now."

I was getting any attitude with something that could snap my neck with the twist of his wrist. I'd truly lost my mind.

"Well Melody, would you like to take a walk with me and let me explain that?"

A walk with a vampire, I should have ran away screaming. I really had nothing to do lose though. I was an orphaned heart broken 19 year old girl.

"To where?"

An orphaned, crazy, suicidal 19 year old girl.

I guess I wasn't afraid of death as much as I thought so.

We walked the streets of Port Angles in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"I can read you like a book, you see. I know how much you miss your mom, how you wish you knew your dad. How much you hate your ex for what he did to you. How you hate that the only person you confided in turned out like everyone else. I know you think it was your fault, that you could have prevented. You feel guilty, when you're really the innocent one. You secretly wish you were one that dog got pregnant so he would have a real reason to love you. You like the sun and the city, you don't know why your in La Push. You miss being happy."

I felt the tears bream my eyes as he continued, it would take months for someone to get that deep into my mind. He could just look at me and know everything.

"So, you can read minds?" I asked nonchalantly

He laughed at my tone, "I can't see what you're thinking in the present moment. I can read into your background, I can see everything that's happened to you and what you think about it," he explained.

I looked at him underneath the artificial lights of the sidewalks. He was even more beautiful in the light. I'd never been one to think a man has beautiful. I thought it was such a feminine word, not used to describe normal guys. But, I guess Anthony wasn't a normal guy. Another thing that surprised me was that I was actually attractive to another guy. I hadn't really looked at guys since I became single, but here I was in awe over a vampire and his appearance. I was completely crazy that was the only explanation to this. Complete insanity.

"Isn't it hard to be around me?" I questioned, "I mean, with my blood and everything," I whispered that, not that anyone was in hearing range. It just didn't sound right in a normal tone.

"You smell good Melody, but I'm not about to bounce on you and kill you," he explained, "I have control and try not to drink human blood,"

I nodded in relief, he was like the Cullens. He wasn't a monster.

"You should also know that nothing is wrong with you because of what a dog did to you. Werewolves are very unstable creatures, I would assume they were unstable lovers as well," he added

"But I was his imprint, I'm suppose to have magic on my side" I huffed and sat down on the steps of a restaurant.

"Unstable creatures," he repeated slowly, "Besides they don't deserve pretty girls like you,"

I looked up at him and smiled, "I'm I having a 70 year old hitting on me right now?" I laughed, I wonder how Bella felt about Edward's true age.

He laughed too and his laugh made me smile, I don't know why.

"I was changed three years ago when I was eighteen. So you're talking to a 21 year old, that would buy you a drink if he was still alive and drank liquor,"

I gasped teasingly, "A vampire buying a werewolf's imprint a drink, it's war!"

I hadn't felt so alive in a long time, all because of someone who _wasn't_ even alive anymore.

_A/N  
I really liked this Werewolf/imprint/vampire love triangle idea, I hope you do too! Please Review(: I don't think I'm going to post again until I get five or four new reviews, so if you're reading and liking it, review! _


	6. Chapter 5

**9 reviews was so much better then two! Read/Review**

**Melody's POV**

One week. Seven days. 168 hours. 604,800 seconds.

One week isn't enough time to heal all the damage left from a messy break up. Although with an incredibly cute vampire in my life a week was enough to start the process. I forgot Anthony wasn't human sometimes. We did live in two completely opposite worlds, but it hadn't always been like that. Only three years ago he had been in a life style similar to mine. We didn't have a century of age difference between us like Edward and Bella did. I felt remorseful that he had lost his human life so young, a normal life. He wasn't resentful though, it was better than being six feet under forever he told me. I felt like a high school girl spending hours at night on the phone, but I was actually starting to feel like the old Melody again, it was worth it.

My life isn't like a movie where the girl meets the cute new guy and forgets about her cheating ex boyfriend in a day. I still thought about Embry, Leah, and their baby. The pictures of Embry and I on my camera still made me cry. The days were easier to live and I didn't need to go out every night to get through them. Life was getting better, but I didn't expect it to happen over night.

I had almost ever piece of clothing I had thrown on my bed. I wouldn't be having this problem of picking out something to wear if Alice was here, I'd already be dressed and out the door.

"Stupid fucking treaty," I muttered as I held up a pink Hollister lace cami and tried to find something to match with it. I continued to throw my clothes around my room until I found the pink polo that matched with it. I slipped the shirt on and a pair of ripped jeans and looked at my self in the full length mirror that was set against the wall. I ran my fingers nervously through my straight blond hair. I'd decided heels were too dressy for just getting coffee. Although Anthony doesn't drink anything but blood, this was his idea surprisingly. He said it was human like and he would be happy just talking to me. Although this was only my second time seeing Anthony, I felt like I knew him for years. I might have felt this way because he already knew everything about my past. I guess I should have been nervous that he could effortlessly kill me in less than a minute, but I didn't think he was dangerous.

Today's weather wasn't exactly beautiful. The sky was covered with dark clouds and I was sure that it was going to rain today,again. It was perfect when you had plans with a vampire. I laughed at myself, maybe this is why my relationships with all of those jocks failed when I lived in Georgia, I wasn't meant to be with 100% humans.

I hated that Anthony couldn't come to La Push. He wouldn't be bothering any werewolves here, physically anyways. I hadn't really thought of what Embry would think of my "friendship" with Anthony. Seeing Embry jealous would make me feel better, but that wasn't why I talked to Anthony. I actually enjoyed talking to him and the fact that he was unbelievably attractive was a plus. The drive to Port Angles didn't bother me and it seemed somewhat short.

I walked into the small cafe and smiled when I seen Anthony sitting at one of the table.

"Hey Anthony," I said with a smile before sitting down.

He looked me up and down and then starting laughing.

Was there something on my face?! With my luck I probably had mascara smeared all over my face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're so short!" he said still laughing, "Why were you taller last week?" he asked with complete seriousness.

"Oh, I just change heights whenever I feel like it," I said sarcastically, "Heels,"

He made an 'o' with his lips and I couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked at that moment.

There was a short silence between us before Anthony spoke up.

"Do you want to see that girl you remind me of?" he asked nervously.

I nodded and he pulled out a picture out of his back pocket. I picked it up gently off the table.

The girl in the photo really did look like me. She had long blond hair like mine, but she wore it in neat spiral curls that reached a little below her chest. Her eyes were a greenish blue like mine and we both had little button noses. She was hugging who I had recognized to be a human Anthony. His complexion was a lot darker and his eyes were a dark brown instead of a golden bronze.

"She's really pretty," I said softly handing the picture back to him, "Who is she?"

He shrugged "Her name was Carmela. She was my girlfriend all through high school, I guess."

"You don't remember her..at all?" I asked

"Nope," he said popping the "p"

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly

"She died in the car accident too," he said

Anthony had "died" in that same car accident but there he was sitting in front of me. The world was a much more complicated and complex place than I had thought a few years ago.

I nodded not wanting to ask anymore questions. I had the personality where I wanted to know everything about a situation and I'd ask a thousand questions to found out the information. My heart broke for the girl in the picture, eighteen was too young to die.

"Why didn't they change her too?" I asked, I mentally promised myself this was the last question I was going to ask about this.

Anthony was changed by a doctor who was like Carlise Cullen. Anthony's family was very similar to the Cullen's expect it was a lot smaller. Dr. Taylor, his wife Cathryn, a female vampire Anna Marie and her mate Alex, and then Anthony.

"She had a weak heart, her body wouldn't have been able to handle it," he replied

I didn't know what to say to that so I just went with, "I'm really sorry,"

"You don't have to be sorry," Anthony paused, "I don't know who she is,"

I silently wondered what it would be like if I didn't remember who Embry was. What it would be like not to remember our first kiss and the months we spent living together. Those were some of the best times in my life, but he had also caused some of the worst times in my life as well. I could never decide if he had more of a positive or negative effect on my life.

"You can't dwell on the past forever," he said and I had a feeling we weren't just talking about Carmela and his human life anymore.

"Easier said than done," I mumbled quietly.

He shook his head, "That's where your wrong. You're gorgeous and funny, you could have any guy you wanted," he paused, "You just don't know how to live your life without him and I'm going to show you how," he said with big grin on his face.

I sadly laughed at his facial expression, "And how to you plan on doing this?"

I stared at my blank for a second before shrugging his shoulder, "I dunno, I'll find a way,"

I gave him a half smile and watched his face turn into a face of disgust, I looked at him confused.

"I don't know how you could live with a wolf, they smell like a wet dog," he said shaking his head in disapproval which caused his blond hair to move around his face.

"Well that was random," I said with a little laugh.

"Look behind you, but promise me you won't have a panic attack," he said dragging out the word promise.

I turned around and my heart stopped, I'm sure of it. My eyes locked with Embry's as he stood in the doorway with Sam. The shock was so evident on my face. He looked just as shocked me and he was looking at me like I'd just killed his puppy because I was out with another guy. He turned his gaze to Anthony and looked like he was about to kill him. I'd seen that look a thousand times, it was the look he gave any guy that stared at me for a little too long. I'm sure the angry was intensified by the fact Anthony kind and Embry's were natural enemies.

Why was he even in Port Angles!? He was just destined to ruin any chance of happiness for me.

"I seriously give up!" I huffed angrily as I faced Anthony, "He's everywhere! The bars I go to, the beach, now he's at a coffee shop an hour away from La Push!?" I stopped to take a second to breathe. Anthony placed a cold hand on my arm in an effort to call me down and for some reason unknown I relaxed a little at his touch.

"Wouldn't it be funny if he phased in here?" Anthony whispered so only I could hear.

Has anyone ever said something that you knew was mean, but you still laughed anyways? That's what I felt myself doing at that moment, "You're so horrible Anthony Scott!" I said in between my laughs, he smiled satisfied that he had calmed down.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

"I can't believe you are going to drive all the way to Port Angles for a fucking bagel." I muttered angrily from the passenger seat of Sam's beat up jeep, "She'd never know the difference!"

I had once liked Emily before she became all pregnant and hormonal. Pregnant woman were just so demanding and needy, they were actually scary. Emily had once been so sweet but with her hormones haywire she was not the sweet motherly Emily she once had been. I was terrified of what Leah was going to be like when her hormones went haywire like Emily. I kept waiting to wake up next to Melody and find out this had been a long horrible nightmare. I wanted to have kids one day, but not at nineteen and defiantly not with Leah Clearwater.

So after a double patrol today we went back to Emily's and all I wanted to do was fucking sleep. The minute Sam and I walked in the door Emily was going on about how she was craving a bagel from some certain cafe in Port Angles that Sam took her to before. I laughed mentally knowing that this was going to lead in Sam having to drive all the way to Port Angles for a bagel that Emily probably wouldn't even want to eat when he got back home.

I was almost asleep on Sam and Emily's uncomfortable and too small when Sam came barging into the living room from the kitchen commanding that I come with him to Port Angles.

Sam shook his head, "Oh no, she'll know," he paused, "And you better get use to this type of behavior because Leah is going to the exact same way..or worse,"

I groaned, "Don't remind me,"

I wouldn't have been dreading the next seven hormonal months if it was Melody who was pregnant. I loved Melody with everything in me, I could deal with her crazy hormones. I didn't even like Leah to start with and now I was permanently tied to her for the rest of my life.

It was silent for the rest of the ride. I think Sam got the hint that I didn't want to talk about Leah or talk at all. The situation with Leah was pretty awkward to talk about with anyone, but especially Sam.

The tiny cafe was over crowded and reaked of vampire. Why the fuck was a vampire in a cafe? Last time I checked cafes didn't offer blood out to drink. I began breathing through my mouth and scanned the crowd to see who the leech was. It took me about five seconds to notice the extremely pale male vampire that was sitting with a human girl who was facing him. I felt bad for that poor girl, she was clueless to what she was getting herself into. I felt myself aimless staring at the two and one of them must of noticed my staring because if on que that human girl turned around and my heart dropped.

My eyes locked with Melody's and she looked just as shocked to see me as I was to see her. This can't be happening, I thought to myself. Melody couldn't honestly be hanging out with a vampire. I could barely sleep the night I seen her out at a bar because I didn't know if she got home safe, how the fuck was I suppose to function knowing she was hanging out with a vampire!? When we were dating she'd go over the Cullen's by herself sometimes and I still worried to death about her and I knew the Cullen's. Then a thought entered my head that I didn't even think of. What if they were together, like dating together? Oh fuck no. There was no way I was letting some leech take my place with my imprint. I was already shaking from the anger of seeing her with another guy and the fact that he was a vampire too just escalated that anger.

"Would you please remember we're in public, Embry?" Sam spoke up, "Stop staring, now." Sam demanded in his Alpha voice.

I took one last glance at them and noticed him putting his hand on her arm and whispering something to her which made her burst into laughter. They looked too much like a couple and it was killing me. I needed to talk to her. It was stupid and I knew I'd never hear the end of it from Sam for not listening, but I couldn't walk away from her and not know what was going.

"Melody can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I reached the table.

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes before grabbing her purse off the table.

"It'll only be a few minutes Anthony, I'm sorry." she apologized to the leech she had been talking with and stood and followed me to the door.

"Have you lost your mind Melody!?" I yelled the minute we reached the sidewalk, "You know what he is don't you?" I was shaking and I knew I had to calm down, I couldn't phase in the middle of the street, especially with Melody near me. I was mad, but I could never forgive myself if I physically hurt her.

She humorlessly laughed and shook her head, "He's not even like that, he's like the Cullen's" she defended folding her arms over her chest, "And who I'm with is none of your damn business Embry!"

"When your with.." I paused unsure of what word to use since we were in public, "things like that it is!"

"Oh, I'm I never aloud to be with another guy again?"

"No!" I said instantly, "Your my imprint Melody, we're suppose to be together."

"If we were 'meant to be together" she said, making quotation marks with her fingers over those words, "You wouldn't be having a baby with someone else,"

"I would have stayed with you," I said quietly.

"Don't even try to make me feel guilty, I would have never done this to you!" she shouted.

I sighed as I seen the tears forming in her eyes. I could never take Melody's tears, it always broke my heart seeing her that upset. Before I cheated on Melody I'd seen her cry once or twice and know every time I was with her I provoked tears. I was a horrible imprint.

"Please don't cry," I begged.

"I need to go back inside, I'll see you around." she said and turned her back on me and walked back into the cafe. I wanted to follow her and beg for hours until she would take me back. I couldn't live without her and I defiantly couldn't live with her being with a bloodsucking monster instead of me. She was going to have him comforting her when she was upset instead of me. It made me sick, she was suppose to be my mate.

Yeah, I was getting no sleep tonight.

**I didn't really like this chapter at all, so tell me if you did or not. I'm going on vacation for spring break, so I won't be able to post again until after the 20th, sorry! I'll try and write while I'm away though. For the next chapter do you want a fluffy chapter between Anthony/Melody or an argument with Leah and Melody? Tell me what you want in the reviews! The more reviews the sooner I post(:**


	7. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews I got over vacation, they were great(: I know a lot of people wanted a Leah/Melody argument for this chapter and I promise there will be one in the next three chapters somewhere, but I felt like I needed to establish Anthony and Melody before I did that. **

**Melody's POV **

_The older I get _

_Maybe I'll get over it _

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I can't believe it still hurts like this _

"You are ridiculous Melody,"

I looked to my right and received a glare from Anthony.

I laughed softly and shook my head, "This is what you get for making me watch that werewolf movie last night," I said and turned my head back over to the T.V that was playing Dracula. I thought it was appr pay back for making me watch some dumb werewolf movie which he found hilarious and compared every other scence to Embry and the pack. The pain that Embry brought me was starting to decline, but maybe the pain was just covered up by new curious about Anthony.

"The werewolf one was funny!" he defended, "Now this," he said turning his gaze to the television, "is just stupid, who makes this shit up!?" he exclaimed dramatically.

I took my eyes off him and looked back at the screen. I immediately covered my eyes with my hands when an extremely bloody scene came across the screen. I heard Anthony's loud laugh, "Afraid of blood and spends her time with a vampire, you're pretty weird Mel,"

I looked through my fingers to make sure all the blood and gore was off the T.V. before I removed my hands from my eyes.

"You're such a girl,"

"Oh really? I wonder why," I said sarcastically and turned my face back to the screen.

There was about ten seconds, "Oh now that is just fucking stupid!" Anthony exclaimed at the T.V breaking the silence.

"What's the problem!?" I said through my laughs and began laughing harder when I looked over and seen Anthony shaking his head angrily. He looked like one of those cartoons on T.V. that were so mad that they were ready to turn red and start steaming, literally.

"Who makes these movies!?"

"The same person who makes the wolf movies," I joked and continued to laugh at his facial expressions and leaned my head into the black leather couch.

I'd prefer to be at my apartment because I was really scared of what Anthony's family was going to think of me. I heard that Rosaile was a complete bitch to Bella up until the time Nessie was born, which didn't surprise me. Would his family be the same way? Bitter or not, they weren't suppose to be home for the weekend. Anna Marie and Alex went hunting for the weekend and Dr. Taylor and Cathryn were at some convention in Seattle.

"I bet Brittany would LOVE to watch a werewolf movie with me," he said with a smirk on his pale face.

I had thought Brittany had been fascinated with Quil, Jacob, and Embry in her presence. When Anthony walked me back inside the bar the first night we met and I introduced him to Brittany she looked like a drooling dog over him. She had told me later that night she would do anything to get guys that looked like Anthony and Embry. I constantly compared myself to Brittany and I almost always found myself coming up short, but one thing I was sure of that Brittany would not handle this mythical world of vampires and shape shifters as well as I do.

I hit him with one of the couch pillows, aware that hitting him with my bare hand would just lead to a nice black and blue mark on me.

"I'm kidding Mel, chill!" he said putting his hands up in surrender, "I've always had a thing for blondes anyway,"

I sighed internally. He always made those flirtatious remarks and I never knew exactly what to think of them. He could just naturally be a flirt, he had the looks to do that. I couldn't grasp the idea that he was hinting to wanting to be with me, it was too crazy. This whole situation was crazy, but I think that's why I loved it so much. For the last two months I'd been living in a routine. The routine of; waking up, work, cry, eat, go to the bar, cry, sleep and than repeat the next day. Anthony broke that routine, but he did confuse the hell out of me. I was relived Anthony did not read my present thoughts because I always had a thousand things running through my head. Edward had told me he gets headaches from listening in on my thoughts, could vampires really get headaches?

"Why do always do that," Anthony commented curiously.

I snapped out of my zone of thoughts and looked at him, "Do what?" I asked innocently while combing my fingers through my hair and twirling a piece of it. It was a nervous habit I'd picked up upon moving to La Push.

"Zone out," he said simply.

"Oh, I don't know," I said quietly and felt heat go to my cheeks, "I just have a lot to think about, I guess," I added sheepishly.

I noticed him fight back a smile. "You're so cute when you get shy,"

There it goes again. Those stupid suggestive remarks that I have NO idea how to respond to.

Well I didn't get a chance to respond.

Because before I knew it he was kissing me.

Someone besides Embry kissing me?

To say I was surprised by the face that he kissed me was understatement. A thousand emotions exploded in me at one time. I was excited that the small feelings for Anthony that I had deep down inside of me were not only one sided. I was nervous to be with anyone new after being with Embry for so long. I was scared that after we kissed he'd realize how stupid he was for thinking he could ever be with a human girl. I had to follow my heart and my heart told me to give this a shot and hope for the best. My soft lips parted with his much colder ones for a very moments until I pulled away gently. I looked up into his golden eyes our faces only a few inches away from touching. He had placed his hand on my right cheek and I noticed the small smile on his lips. What a Kodak moment...would he even show up on film?

"I just needed to do that," he said softly sending chills down my spine.

Have you ever had so much to say, but you can't get your thoughts and mouth to function together?

Was it wrong to kiss someone but still love someone else?

Could I ever love Anthony and if I could what would that mean for my future?

And why would he want me when there was a whole world of beautiful flawless Rosaile looking vampires out their to choose from?

It didn't make sense, but nothing made sense to me anymore.

"Why..why do you want me?" I choked on the last two words as I remembered saying those exact same words to Embry at the being of our relationship before I knew about the wolves and imprinting.

I knew I was attractive on the outside; blond haired, blue eyed, petite, and feminine. How I felt on the inside wasn't quite as beautiful. My heart was messed up when it came to love or getting attached. Who would want to put up with all those insecurities I had inside of me?

"Well one, you're absolute gorgeous," he paused, "You make me feel human again and it doesn't even phase you that I'm a vampire," he continued, "And you brought the movie Dracula to a house of vampires," he said with a laugh.

My mood lightened, "I guess Dracula was a bit mean of me," I said with a giggle.

He smiled, "Let me be a part of your life. You're not unfixable."

I shook my head, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into," I sang out the words.

His response was to lean in and kiss me again and that would have been a perfectly fine response if we hadn't been interrupted.

The door slammed open and I felt like I jumped twenty feet in the air. I looked over and seen a couple I assumed were Anna Marie and Alex. I could never fathom the perfection of vampires. Anna Marie had long tight curly crow black hair that fell down her back. She was about 5'7 and stick skinny, she looked like a girl that would be seen on America's Next Top Model. She had a silver hoop in her nose which I assumed she had pierced before she was changed, piercing vampire skin seemed pretty close to impossible and painful. I felt so minuscule in front of her.

"So, this must be Melody?" Anna Marie spoke up from the doorway.

**I'll post when I get 5 new reviews(: I'm also starting a new imprint story, I'll still be writting this though. Message me or put in the comments if you want the summary for it. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

I was going to do a chapter on Melody meeting Anthony's brother and sister, but I decided not. If you think I should of, tell me and I'll go over and edit it. Be honest! There will be more on Anna Marie and Alex though. The Leah/Melody fight every one's been waiting for!  
Review:)

**Melody's POV **

Meeting Anthony's brother and sister wasn't a traumatizing experience as I had expected it be. I didn't know what I really had expected with meeting them. I had based the reactions I expected off the one's the Cullen's had with Bella in her earlier years with Edward. Anthony explained to me that Anna Marie and Alex kept to themselves mostly, expect with each other. Anthony said she would probably open up more to me one my relief I met half of his family already with no biting, yelling, or crying on my part. The thought of meeting Anna Marie and Alex barely entered my thoughts when I thought about last night because that was definitely not the highlight of the night. We were actually moving forward and although I'd only known Anthony for a little over two weeks, I've been lonely for a long two months. I haven't had any feelings for guys, it was like a switch inside me shut off after everything happened. The part of me which let people into my life had been completely broken by betrayal and I was sure no one could fix it. When I was with Anthony I actually felt something and it wasn't forced. I felt like the Melody I loved being was coming back.

I was laying in my bed bored. Anthony told me he was going hunting after I left and I knew he wouldn't be back home until tomorrow morning. Brittany was here, but she had come home from the bar last night drunk and not alone. I wasn't about to go in her room and wake her and her 'guest' up at 10 in the morning. I got out of bed with the blanket still wrapped around me and wondered into the kitchen. I glanced over at the couch and noticed some guy passed out on the leather sofa. To bring these losers home she must have been hittin' the bottle pretty hard last night. I was starving because when I was with Anthony I had the tendency to forget to eat because he never did. I came home last night to the after the bar party that was being held in my kitchen and decided against getting through that to eat. I opened the fridge to see that it's contents were pretty empty and same with cupboards. Not only had these stupid ugly drunk losers kept me up all night with their drunk meaningless sex but now they ate all the food in the apartment!

I walked back into my room and dropped the blanket back onto my bed before getting into the shower. I quickly showered and changed into a simple baby blue tang top with a pair of dark jeans from the corner of my tiny overflowing closet. I grabbed my keys off the dresser and walked out of the bedroom. I smirked slightly at the awkward situation going on in my living room. Brittany was standing in the kitchen with her mess of black hair on the top of her head in a messy bunny. Her dark eye make up was about everywhere but her eyes and she looked to be feeling pretty awkward and ashamed of her accomplishments last night. The guy that was passed out on the couch when I woke up was looking underneath the couch for his shoes and he was even uglier awake then when he was when he was sleeping. Brittany looked at me with a 'Please help me' look on her face.

"I'm going to the store!" I announced cheerfully.

Cheerfully? Oh god, what was Anthony doing to me?

I hated going to the grocery store in La Push because ever single time I did, I would run into someone I didn't want to. In the last two months I ran into Embry's mother, Sue Clearwater, talk about awkwardness there, Kim, and Brady all at the grocery store. I was seriously considering moving to the Forks or Port Angles to get away from all these werewolves and their parents. I also would have liked to be able to have Anthony over with our relationship progressing and that was not a possibility if i lived in La Push. I grabbed some of the basic things we needed for the apartment and I was almost done when I seen the WORST person I could ever run into in La Push.

This was worse then seeing; Embry, Brady, Jacob, Collin, Paul, Jared, and Sam all at once with their girls with them.

Only one person could be worse then that and that was Leah Clearwater.

The stupid and bitter bitch that had taken everything away from me.

She was the only person I hated in this world besides my absentee father.

I knew I shouldn't have looked down at her stomach but I did. There was just a little bump, it was still there though. A bump that meant a baby, a baby with Embry. Looking at her I felt like I had lost all the progress I'd been making to move on in the last two months. Seeing her pregnant made me think about what things were like when this whole thing started. Complete hysteria.

**

* * *

**

**2 months after the end of Breaking Dawn **

_Everything and everyone was confusing me lately. I've never felt so awkward sitting here at Emily's. Over the past year the pack and their imprints had become like family to me, the only family I really had. Nothing was ever awkward or tense around here and I couldn't understand why everyone appeared to be walking on egg shells in front of me, afraid to say something wrong. The pack didn't keep any secrets because it was physically impossible and then the girls would hear everything from their boys. I'd learned to adjust with the lack of privacy and although at first I didn't like it, I'd learned to accept it. So when I would walk into a room and the conversation going on would abruptly stop or completely change subject, I couldn't deny the rejection I felt because everyone was keeping something from me. Even Embry had been acting tense around me and I could tell he was hiding something from me, but I couldn't figure out what._

_I thought of a few possibilities of what the secret could be. I thought maybe royal Italian vampires were coming back, but why would Embry keep that a secret from me? I thought maybe there was something going on with finding out who Embry's father was, but I knew that Embry wouldn't have kept that from me either. We told each other everything, or so I thought up until the last week or so. I wanted to know what was so important that it couldn't be shared with me. Was I not trusted enough by the pack because I was the newest imprint? The thought that the people I had looked at as my family didn't trust me hurt, but it hurt worse that Embry was hiding something obviously important from me._

_Kim was sitting silently at the table across from me smoking her cigarette and tapping her fingers against Emily's table. Emily was off in the basement looking for something she needed for whatever she was cooking. Quil was off in the living room playing with little Claire and her innocent laughter was the only noise that the house held. If it wasn't for Claire being here, you would have been able to hear a pin drop. I needed to know what was going on, I couldn't keep guessing anymore. I knew I could get whatever it was out of Seth the easiest but since Seth was on patrol with Embry, Jared, and Sam I had to take the next easiest, Quil. Quil referred to me as his little sister and when Embry wasn't there to protect me from unwanted glances and situation, Quil took the job . I knew if I could get any of the wolves to tell me, it would be Quil._

_"Quil, come outside with me." I said as I reached the couch. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes as if I knew what this conversation was going to be about._

_He stood up slowly and walked with me to the door and I seen Kim give him a warning look before I walked out of the door and onto the front porch and stood in front of Quil. He was looking everywhere to avoid making eye contact with me._

_"I wanna know what's going on," I paused, "It's not fair, I have just as much of a right to know what ever is going on as much as Kim and Emily do,"_

_He looked extremely torn and I hated that I was putting him in an situation he didn't want to be in, "Melody..it's not my secret to tell," he said and contunied to look down at the ground._

_"You know I have the right to know," I said coldly and ran my hand through my hair, frustrated, "And you know I'm going to find out anyways, this is killing me with worry. I know it has something to do with Em and that's why no one will tell me," I said and I felt the lump in my throat making it more difficult to talk without the tears spilling out._

_"Leah's pregnant," he spat out and for a moment I internally sighed in relief. I knew there must be complications with the pregnancy or something to have to the pack so worked up. It didn't have anything to do with Embry and I so I couldn't deny that I was incredible relieved. I had been thinking crazy things like that he never actually imprinted on me and had found his actually imprint now. To hear the two words 'Leah's pregnant' was such a weight off my shoulders. I was okay, Embry and I were okay. He had probably only been acting awkward because he had to keep something from me and we never did that. I didn't understand though, why did he have to keep that from me? I was happy for a spilt second._

_"Why's that a big secret?" I asked slightly confused._

_"It's...it's Embry's baby," Quil said and the words seemed to pain him as they left his lips._

_I stood there frozen for a minute, the words didn't process together in my head. That wasn't possible, Embry loved me and I was his imprint. 'I'll love you forever Mel, I would never hurt you' he would tell me almost everyday. When would he even have the time to sleep with Leah? I couldn't think of a time, but then it hit me._

_Jacob's birthday._

_That night he didn't come home because he didn't want to drive._

_Leah was definitely there, the whole pack was._

_I had never thought twice about that night up until now._

_I felt like the my whole world had just been ripped out from underneath me. Not only had Embry gone back on ever promises he ever made me, but he came home the next morning like nothing had ever happened. Kim and Emily who I considered my sisters and my best friends up until this point had kept this from me, something so important._

_"Wha-no Quil! That's impossible. I'm his imprint, he can't cheat on me!" I shouted and I felt the warm tears streak down my face. Please let this be a joke I thought over and over again. I was waiting for the 'Punk'd crew to jump up on Emily's porch and this all be some really mean prank that they pull on the new imprints._

_I looked into Quil's eyes and as much as I wanted to deny it, I could tell he wasn't lying. This was worse than any secret I had ever imagined. I never seen this coming._

_"Everyone knows too, right?" I said and Quil nodded._

_I turned around and pretty much ran to the table and grabbed my purse. I began to walk out but not without giving Kim and Emily a glare. How could they keep this from me? I considered them my sister, my best girl friends. Never again. I heard Emily yell something that sounded like 'We wanted to tell you Melody, you have to understand'. I didn't care though, I was getting fucking out here_

* * *

"Wow Mel, you smell horrible." Leah's voice interrupted my thoughts down memory lane and brought me back into the present world.

I looked at her, was she really going to start with me after everything she did? I wondered how she could be so cold hearted still, she had won. She broken the imprint, why still fight when you already won?

"And you look horrible," I replied simply.

She really did look horrible. Her black hair was pulled up messily into a ponytail and her make up was caked on and smeared underneath her eyes. She looked a lot like Brittany did this morning after she rolled out of bed after having drunk meaningless sex all night. The whole 'glowing' thing that people said happened when you were pregnant must have skipped over her. Maybe it only happened to women that deserved to be having a baby.

My comment didn't seem to faze her, "So when are you moving out of La Push, it's pretty pointless for you to be here anymore. You're obviously into bloodsuckers, there isn't any around here," Leah said with a smirk on her face. It would have been a good comeback if I wasn't planning on leaving La Push as soon as I had the money.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe when I get the money. Since I still don't rely on my mom for everything."

Leah at age twenty one still lived with her mother and I found that pretty comical. She was going to be a mother herself and she was still relying on the help of her mother like a child.

"Because you don't even have a mom," Leah spat at me with venom. I knew Leah was a cold hearted bitch, but I never expected her to go that low. I hated Leah but I would never use the death of her father as a comeback. It was cruel and inhuman to do that to anyone, even Leah Clearwater. It took me a few seconds longer then I would have liked to respond to that.

My eyes narrowed, "You know what Leah," I paused, "I feel bad for that baby. Sure, Embry'll be a good father, but you a mother? Your a cold hearted bitch Leah, do you even know how to love anyone?" I asked, but did not wait for her response. "He'll never love you and deep down, you know it too."

I then realized that I was fighting with a pregnant werewolf in the middle of the bread isle at the La Push grocery store. I laughed at the situation before turning around and walking away.

I checked out and walked back out to my car. My sadness of seeing her pregnant body was covered by angry. How dare she bring up my mom or Anthony, she had no right at all. I looked at my phone and smiled as I seen a text message from Anthony on the screen.

_Melody baby(:_

Anthony, my sweet escape from all this chaos.

**That won't be the last Leah/Melody fight, so if you were disappointed with it's length, there will be more. Life is pretty hetic and it's getting hard to post as often, but I promise I will as soon as I can. Read my new imprint story, That Summer. Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I apolgize because this is not very long, but I do think it is a good chapter. Sorry for the wait, life's crazy. Review!**

**Embry's POV **

Take the best thing out of your life and than see how much will you have to live. I was always the 'out werewolf', the only one that had no clue where this fucked up werewolf gene came from. I was the cheating wolf, the only wolf that could possibly fuck things up this bad with their imprint. The unheard of cheating wolf that made the force of imprinting look weak. I changed the whole outlook on imprinting for everyone. I even heard Rachel yelling one day at Paul, 'Well if he could cheat on Melody, why couldn't you?!'. I was the most pathetic excuse for a shape shifter in the history of this fucked up shit. She'd given up everything for me; her family, her senior year was ruined because of the battles, she'd turn down amazing jobs to beautiful cities that I knew she wanted to take. In return for all her sacrifices and affection, I broke her heart, shattered it actually. I don't think I'll ever forgot the way she looked when I admitted that I had got Leah pregnant.

Being away from her was agony. I could barely sleep because I never knew exactly where she was or she was with. Some nights I'd run around her apartment building, just so I could get the satisfaction of making sure she got home in one piece. I've always lived in this terrible world where girls got raped, beaten, and killed, but it's a slap in the face to try to protect someone from all that when they refuse to be around you. Up until two weeks ago the only scent off her was her flower perfume and sometimes alcohol, but now she always reeked of vampire when she was coming home. The sickly sweet odor seemed to cover every inch of her body. Besides her leech ridden scent, she was always beaming from ear to ear and she was starting to recover that bounce in her step she had once had. She was moving on, I knew it. I was selfish because even after everything I did, I didn't want her to be happy with anyone but me. It is kind of ironic to be thinking of how in love you are with someone while you're taking someone else to a pregnancy check up, for your baby. I knew it was part of my responsibility to do all this fatherly stuff, but I really didn't have anything better to do. Besides Collin, Brady, and Seth all the wolves had imprints, imprints that would see them. Seth was the closest to my age at sixteen, but I'm sure he's not eager to hang out with me now that I've gotten his big sister pregnant.

Leah walked out and slammed the door behind her. I think she actually enjoys not phasing because she can do girly things like slam doors and throw shit without causing total destruction of that area. I've learned a little about Leah over the past 2 and a half months. I know the look that she has on her face right now means that she's about to get into the truck and tell me some elaborate story that really isn't as big of a deal as she'll make it out to be. And to think that Jared thought her pregnancy would make her less of a bitch, ha! My eyes always fall to that now visible bump that doesn't seem to fit with the rest of her slim body. I've always wanted to have kids, someday. I'd always wanted to give someone the family I never had. I would definitely be the father I never had to this baby, but I couldn't give it that perfect family I'd always wished for. Even on the rare days that I felt bad for Leah Clearwater, I couldn't ever love her and everyone knew that.

She slammed the door and sat down in the truck and without even saying 'hello' she began on her story, "Why is your ex still living in fucking La Push!?" she demanded angrily. The words ex still stung every time she referred to Melody as that. I wouldn't know what to do if she actually moved away from La Push, I'd be damned and broken forever.

"I never pictured her to be a leech lover," she continued lacing ever word with venom that was intended for me.

I wish I could say I don't know why Leah is so cruel, but after being in her mind I can't say she doesn't have a valid excuse. I hope that she can lighten up when the baby comes around.

"Leah, what did you say to her?" I asked with a sigh. I sometimes felt like talking to Leah was talking to a child. A simple question could send her off if you didn't ask it right.

"Nothing," she paused, "Just that she needs to get out of La Push because we don't have any bloodsuckers here for her," she added.

"That sounds like a lot more than nothing Leah!" I yelled and I felt my hands start to shake as I pulled out of the drive and headed to the Cullen's. Sam had suggested for the safety of the pack that the best doctor would be Carlisle.

"Oh Embry," she spoke and I learned that whenever she said those words, she was about to say something really cruel and inappropriate, "She doesn't want you now! She'll end up dead or just like Bella, so get it over it already!"

I'd never get over it.

"You don't have an imprint, you wouldn't understand," I replied while her deep eyes narrowed.

"It's pathetic, you're pathetic. It's all fake and forced, some love," she muttered and turned away and looked out the window.

That's how everything felt at first, forced. After I broke out of my awe for her, I was mad as hell. I didn't want to dedicate my whole life to this girl that I didn't even know. I tried to fight the imprint. I was a dick to her and when I wasn't I would ignore her. I eventually gave in though and between that time and now I fell completely in love with her. Take away the weird mythical imprint force that brought us together and I wouldn't feel anything less for her. The rest of the ride to the Cullen's was silent, something pretty odd with a pregnant Leah in your truck.

We walked into the huge mansion and stood just out of the doorway. Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the couch watching something that didn't appear to be too interesting. Rosalie's head snapped as soon as the door closed behind us. She looked at us with a look complete disgust on her face and sprayed the bottle of air freshener that was conviently sitting on the table in front of the couch. Rosalie has never liked any of wolves, but I know she especially doesn't like me because of what I did to Melody. I think Rosalie is just as bitter as Leah, but Rosalie and Melody have had an ongoing friendship going since the first time I brought her here.

"Ah. Embry and Leah, why don't you come upstairs with me?" Carlisle spoke up.

_Embry and Leah. It should be Embry and Melody, I thought._

We followed Carlisle upstairs and he proceeded to do what he does at ever check up. He checks the baby's heart beat, does an ultrasound, measures Leah's growing stomach, and tells us that she's still set for a due date in December. I wish the dates wouldn't add up, but they do, every time. I thank Carlisle because I know Leah's immaturity will keep her from doing that. We walked out of the small room and Alice jumped in front of Leah and I.

"Hi Leah! I seen this when I was in Seattle and since you're the only one expecting around here, I just had to get it for you!" Alice rambled as she handed Leah a yellow fabric diaper bag that looked like it was ready to explode with tiny baby clothes. Leah held the bag cautiously like it was going to attack her or something.

"That's nice Alice, but I'd like to hold my baby and not have to plug my nose because it smells like a leech," she responded bitterly and Alice's mouth fell in shock, shock that someone didn't even pretend to appreciate her shopping efforts.

"Oh well okay, I'll just give them to Melody." she responded and took the bag out of Leah's hand.

I felt like my heart fell to the floor, "MELODY'S PREGNANT!?"

Two kids at nineteen? I should just have Quil call the Jerry Springer show right now.

"I am not!" I heard her yell from the room down the hall. Her voice was filled with happiness and laughter, I hadn't heard her sound like this in such a long time. It had me wondering who was responsible for bringing her back to life. I knew it was that leech Anthony and even though I should be thanking him for making her happy again, I just wanted to fucking kill him for thinking he could take my spot in her life.

I was surprised I hadn't noticed her scent here earlier. Her lilac scent was always so easy for me to pick out. She walked out of what I think was Alice's room and I felt that force I always felt when I was around. It was like imprinting on her all over again. I just wanted to hold her and wrap her up in my arms, but even though I was distracted by her beauty for a few seconds, I did notice who was standing with her. Her scent was covered up almost complete by his too sweet smell. The blond haired bloodsucker was standing right next to her, I don't think there was even an inch between. The wolf in me wanted to phase right there and kill him for being that close to a human, my imprint. To see her happy with someone else, fucking killed me.

I couldn't help but wonder if this was how it was going to be from now on. She'd be with Anthony and I'd be stuck with Leah. She might actually find happiness again and I'd be stuck with a life with the miserable Leah Clearwater. If someone would have told me six months ago that I'd be standing across from Melody and her new leech lover walking out of a doctor's appointment with Leah, I would have thought they were on some serious drugs. How could I let this happen?

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be done here so earlier," Melody spoke up from Anthony's side. Her voice was calm and soft, the tension of this situation hadn't seemed to affect her. I noticed that her eyes weren't on me, but they were focused on glaring at Leah.

"What are you looking at orphan?" Leah spat out. The way Melody's mouth dropped in shock made my heart break. Melody looked like one of those girls that would come from a mansion and with two lawyers for parents, but in reality that was the opposite of her family. Her mom had been addicted to pills and alcohol for as long as she could remember and her dad was just never there. It was the hardest thing for her to talk about and even as much of a bitter bitch Leah was, I was surprised she'd use that as a come back. If you really thought about it, Melody was the innocent one in the whole situation.

"Don't EVER call her that again," I said but it came out more like a growl.

"Come on Anthony, let's go." she replied and I never realized how much I just missed her soft and sweet voice. She grabbed onto his pale hand and began walking down the stairs. I wanted to rip his arm off for touching her, my Melody. I would have done just about anything to switch spots with him and be walking out with her right now. I did notice something, something that Leah and Anthony hadn't. She turned around to look at me and smiled. It was a real smile too, the kind I use to get when I came back from patrol. I don't know why she did it, but it made the quality of that day a thousand times better.

**A/N: Alice said she would just give all those baby clothes to Melody not because she's pregnant, but because she wants Melody to get married and have kids so she can buy all kinds of thing for her. I was thinking about making a fic of the being of Melody and Embry relationship, probably not till after school let out. What do you think? Oh, and I want to know whose team you are on. Embry or Anthony? This is shorter, but I'd like to get at least 5 reviews on it(: Review and check out my new story "That Summer".**


	10. Chapter 9

**A lot of people have been asking me what I meant in my author's note about doing another fic on Embry and Melody. I meant begining of their relatshionship. Him imprinting, how they got together, how she reacted, all that stuff. It would be a prequel to this. I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up doing that for my next story. It will be when I'm finished with this though. Thanks everyone for the reviews(:**

**Melody's POV **

_"Sometimes you're traveling a highway, the only road you've ever known and wham! A semi comes from nowhere and rolls right over you. Sometimes you don't wake up. But if you happen to you know things will never be the same. Sometimes that's not so bad. Sometimes lives intersect, no rhyme, no reason, except, perhaps, for a passing semi." - Ellen Hopkins(Impulse) _

Orphan. When people hear that word they probably think of that little red headed girl, Annie from the musical. I doubt they think of a pretty little blond girl like me. I hated that word and I hated how well it defined me. Nineteen and parent less, how pathetic. I mentally kicked myself for letting Leah's words actually get under my skin. Her words weren't just words though, she laces them with her venom and her own pain and shoots them right at you. I've learned that Leah likes to hit bruised spots on people, she hits your most broken spots with her words. It's like kicking a broken leg, the pain is doubled than it would be anywhere else because that spot is already broken to start with. Leah's played the 'you don't have a perfect family card' on more people then just me. I remember sometime last year Leah told Embry to go find his father really rudely and I was very tempted to ask the neighbor for a baseball bat and hit her in the head with it for that comment. It seems like years ago that we were like that with each other, so concerned about each other's feelings. I guess I was caught up in the moment when he stood up to me against Leah. It was a little glance of the past, the past I did love. I'm sure Anthony noticed my sudden mood change because before we ran into Embry and Leah I had been in a pretty good mood. I was usually really bubbly and sweet around Anthony, he brought out the side of me that had been dead for the last three months. I feel like I bring him down sometimes though. I really wish I could have met him before this all happened. I wish he could have met the Melody I use to be.

"Why do you hang out with me?" I asked as I pulled out of the Cullen's drive way. I really didn't know where we were going, but I just wanted to get out of here.

Anthony smiled and looked at me with his beautiful bronze eyes, "I think we've gone over this before, sweetheart. You're beautiful, sweet, and you brought Dracula over my house, remember?" he said restating the list that he told me the first night we kissed. We've shared many kiss since that night. Anthony's an amazing kisser and his cold lips are actually really relaxing. When Anthony calls me sweetheart and beautiful, I think I could actually love him one day. It's so much more complicated than that. I don't know a lot of things, but I know I don't want to be a vampire. I did admire Alice and Rosalie's beauty and grace, but their immortal lives were not one of my desires. So I always wondered if I didn't want to be a vampire, could I ever have a future with Anthony?

"But I'm so," I paused unsure of what word to describe me best,"depressing,"

Anthony smiled and like a chain reaction I felt a tiny smile creep across my lips, "You're not depressing. Look your smiling!"

I turned my eyes back on the road, still unsure of where I was going. I started to let my mind wander, which is never a good thing when your Melody Collins. Why did Embry have to do this to me, to us? Was it my fault for not calling off work that night to go with him? Was I boring him and that's why he slept with Leah? Should I blame my mom for never getting clean which made me have to move out to this hell hole and meet him? How could I ever go back to living in a world when I knew about this world? Most importantly, why does everyone I love leave?

"What are you thinking bout Mel?" Anthony asked sweetly from the passenger seat.

"How everyone leaves," I replied honestly. I've never cried in front of Anthony and I've tried really hard to keep it like that. Before I even had time to stop the tears, I felt them well up in my eyes and fall down past my cheeks. I wiped them away with my hand quickly, but Anthony had seen.

"Awe Melody, pull over." Anthony said softly. I complied and pulled the car over on some back road in Forks. He looked at me and with his cold hand wiped the few tears off my cheeks that I hadn't got rid of.

"I'm sorry," I replied instantly. I felt stupid for crying in front of him. I was suppose to be getting over all of this by now, but being confronted with it all at once was hard, really hard. Plus being reminded that you have no family by the girl that is starting a family with your ex isn't really a self esteem booster for the day either.

Anthony shook his head, "Because your ex is an asshole that knocked up some other girl? Listen to me Melody, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"It's just hard, I really love..loved him," I corrected myself and cringed at the sound of my own cracking voice.

Anthony nodded but I found it difficult to think he honestly understood, he never had to feel any heartbreaks that he remembered, "I'm not telling you get over it in a day, just let me in Mel. You wanna be alone forever?"

I didn't want to be alone forever, I was sure of that. I thought about my mom and how when she'd died, she pretty much did die alone. She'd never found real or any true friends during her short 35 years. Besides me, no one considered her an important part of their lives. I thought I was important in Embry's, but his actions proved that my thinking was off. Anthony had never gave me a reason not to trust him so I needed to open up, somehow. I did the first and best option to get off the depressing topic of Embry and Leah, I kissed him.

Kissing a vampire is really amazing. I remembered Jacob compared kissing a vampire to kissing a rock one time and he was so wrong. Anthony's cold lips felt so relaxing and comfortable when they parted with mine. It almost made me forgot about how messed up my life is, almost. My lips stayed connected to his for a few more minutes until he pulled away. Anthony always pulled away first, which I understood. Edward said it was amazing for a newborn to have that much self control around a human. The only time I've ever felt danger being with him was the first time I met, I don't think he has the desires to hurt me, so he won't.

"As much as I would love to make out with you in your car all day Mel, you have work at two," he paused and motioned his eyes to the time on my radio which read 1:15, "And I was suppose to go hunting with Alex today," he smiled and then laughed at my frustrated face.

Working in a hair salon on a Indian rez was a very boring and annoying job. Everyone on the rez knew every one's business and I couldn't tell you how many customers have asked me "Are you back with that Embry Call?". I went to cosmetology school with the dream in mind to do something really fun with it, not be subjected to the wolves's groomer and braiding children's hair. I tried to work as much as I could now because I desperately needed the money so that I can move out of La Push. I would really move anywhere as long as I could get off the reservation.

Driving to Port Angles use to bother me, but I drive there so frequently now that it seems short. Anthony and are both comfortable with silence, so the rest of the drive was pretty quite. Before I knew it I was pulling into Anthony's driveway. I looked over at him and smiled, "Call me when your done?"

He nodded and kissed me softly, "Try to stay out of fights with pregnant wolves," he said before opening my car door and stepping out.

"I'm not making any promises," I teased with the small smile still present on my face before pulling out of the driveway and heading back to La Push.

La Sabella Salon is a tiny salon in a plaza right by the beach. Kim helped me get the job since her aunt worked here. I miss Kim and Emily and I get really close to calling them sometimes, but I usually stop at the first three numbers. I walked in and that stupid annoying bell rang that rings every time someone walks in and out. I walked up to the front counter and looked at my schedule for the day. I was relived to see that it was all people I did not know. Paul and Jared come in here every other week for a hair cut, but I think they just like to irritate me. I promised myself if they come in here one more I'm shaving all their hair off. I wondered if that meant they would be bald when they phased too, ha!

By six I only had two more hair cuts before I could go home. I heard that annoying bell go off signaling someone walked in, I turned around wondering who this older not Quileute woman who had just walked in was.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked potielty she looked me up and down before replying, "Sure, is Melody Collins working?" she asked.

I stared at her confused, "I'm Melody, can I help you with something?" the curiosity stayed in my voice as I placed the broom I was sweeping the floor with against the wall. The woman smiled and her tone of voice got a lot nicer when she realized my name, "Hi Melody, my name's Carrie," she paused and pulled out a business card out of her purse and handed it to me, "I work at the Paul Mitchell salon in San Diego and we've seen some of your work, you have talent sweetie. We'd love for you to be a stylist at our salon. My number's on the back of that card, just call and we can arrange something, " she paused again and lowered her voice into a whisper, "Plus, I think you're a little better of a stylist to be working here,"

I've gotten really good job offers before, but never as good as this. I smiled at the thought of what it would be like to live in a city like San Diego. My quality of life would triple and I would never have to see Embry Call or Leah Clearwater ever again!

"I'll definitely be calling you Carrie, thank you for the offer," I replied and smiled and began walking out, "Oh and Melody, money is not an issue. We can take care of your flight," Carrie spoke before walking out.

I couldn't get the smile off my face after she left. I thought of Anthony and our growing relationship but he told me that he understood that I wanted to get out of here and he'd support whatever I wanted to do. The two hair cuts went quickly and by 8:30 I was pulling into my apartment building. I was excited that I actually had exciting news to share with Brittany because prior to Anthony all I feel like I do is whine around her.

"BRITTANY!" I screamed as soon as I shut the apartment door behind me with my heels.

She walked out of her bedroom with no shirt and one eye of eye makeup done, "Yeah?" she asked.

"I got a job offer today in San Diego," I said excitedly and pulled the business card out of my purse and handed it to her.

She attacked me with a hug before squealing, "We need to celebrate! Let's go to that bar in Forks that you liked!"

Brittany was always looking for a reason to celebrate and even if I didn't get that job offer today, we probably would have ended up going to the bar. I was in a good mood though and I actually did want to go out. I nodded and went into my room and plugged in the curling iron and grabbed a dress out of my closest. It was black and had sequins all over it, Alice helped me pick it out when we went shopping a few weeks ago. I curled my hair and redid my my makeup. I thought I got myself together relatively fast, but we didn't pull out of our apartment complex till 10:30. The bar was really crowded, but I was having a good time until Brittany started downing back shots. I'm not big on drinking, but it's pretty boring being the designated driver every night. Two guys came over to us and Brittany in her drunk and flirty state had them sit next to us. They were cute, but way to clingy. They bought Brittany about four more shots and bought me a coke and rum. I really had no reason not to like them, but my instincts were telling me something was up about with them.

"Hey Melodyy, wanna grab my purse out the car?" Brittany slurred while throwing back another shot of tequila. I should be use to Brittany getting totally wasted and then asking me to run out to the car at least five times to get something she really doesn't need, but every time it pisses me. I knew it was about one and Anthony always tells me it's not a good idea for 'a pretty lil girl' like me to go out in bar parking lots alone. I nodded though and jumped of the bar stool and to the door. I could have swore I heard footsteps behind me, but I was sure it was just my anxiety playing games with me. I shivered a little bit as the cold air hit me. It was late May and the weather has been pretty humid and sticky, but not tonight. I thought my ears were playing tricks on me earlier, but I knew I definitely heard two voices behind me. I couldn't identify what they were saying, but it was two guys having a conversation. I always wondered how many pointless trips to the cars it would take for some creeper to follow me from the bar. The voices seemed to be getting louder and the footsteps sped up the pace a little bit.  
Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I was regretting not listening to Anthony's advice now. I suddenly hated Brittany for making me go out to the car by myself to get her purse. I was almost at the car, but almost doesn't mean anything. I felt someone push me hard and I stumbled back into the car.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!?" I snapped and looked up at the two larger guys standing way to close to me. They were the guys in the bar that I knew were way to nice for their own good.

Come after the tiny blond girl, how typical.

"Ah you're a feisty lil thing, aren't you?" the guy on the left said before pushing me by my hips farther against the car.

I attempted to push him off, but I realized that physically had no chance with this. I'm strong for my size, but not strong enough to get two guys off me. The only other option I had was to scream. Before I even opened my mouth I felt a large hand slap over it, I winced at the burning sensation it left.

"If you shut the fuck up we can get this over with fast," the one that didn't have his hand firmly over my mouth said. His voice now seemed unusually terrifying, but maybe that's just because of the situation.

Get what over with? I then thought back to all the newspaper articles from a few months ago about girls in the Forks getting raped in the middle of parking lots and public places like that . Embry had been so protective of me for those few weeks that I was surprised that he'd even let me go to work alone. I desperately wished I had someone to protect me now. I tried to kick one of them which got me a stinging slap across the face. I felt the tears involuntary start to form in my eyes from the burning sensation that took over my cheek and the absolute terror that was running through my whole body. I was one of those people that believed that stuff like this would just never happen to me and I was about to proved wrong. What happened next seemed like a huge blur to me. The guy that had me in a death grip against the car was suddenly pulled off me by someone and I heard a bone crushing punch that caused me to shiver a bit.

I didn't really see where the other guy went, I was to contracted on the voice I just heard because that was a voice I knew too well.

"If you EVER lay a hand on her again, I'll find you and fucking kill you," the voice growled with complete seriousness.

In my confused and shocked state it actually took me a couple seconds to realize exactly whose voice that was. To my surprise I felt something I was positive I would never feel again, relief to see Embry Call.

"Em..bry?" I questioned through my tears that were flowing down my cheeks. I gently brushed them off my face in an attempt not to touch the swollen and red side of my face with too much pressure.

"Are you okay?" his voice shook with worry and angry.

I nodded and wiped the final tears off my cheeks wincing as my hand touched my cheek, "Yeah I think so," I said trying to control my cracking voice. It was dark but I could see his figure shaking, "Really Embry, I'm okay. Calm down, you don't need to be phasing in parking lots now,"

"Do you know what they could have done with you? They could have killed you Melody and you're telling me to calm down? Why are you even out here by yourself? You remember all that stuff we seen on the news about those girls in Forks, don't you?" he asked, still shaking but not as violently.

I remember everything.

"I was just trying to get my friend's purse," I answered and unlocked Brittany's car that I had been conveniently pushed into. I leaned over and grabbed the purse before looking back up at Embry.

It was dark in the parking lot, but I could see the sadness in Embry's eyes. It always made me feel guilty until I realized I don't have anything to feel guilty about.

"Will you please talk to me Melody," he begged.

"I'm talking right now, aren't I?" I said and regretted my tone after the words slipped my lips. He did just save my life, I could try and be less of a bitch.

"You know what I mean Mel, about us," he replied and started walking with towards the door.

"There is no us Em," I reminded him gently.

"I know Melody, but we never talked about anything. You just started screaming and moved out, we never got to talk about anything," he said and I couldn't help but notice how much I missed hearing his voice. Maybe we did need to talk so we could both get closure from our failed relationship. I was going to be leaving, it was the most mature thing I could do.

"Let me give Brittany her purse first, she's been getting kind of mad that I go to get her purse, find someone and then don't come back," I teased lightly referring to the night I met Anthony.

Embry must have not found it very funny because he started shaking, "I'm kidding! I'll be right back," I said and walked into the bar and handed the drunk Brittany her purse who was taking pictures on her camera with a new guy that had taken my seat. I should have still been scared and crying, but with Embry I just felt safe.

"So, do you just wanna go on a walk or something?" I said and I still couldn't believe I was being this nice to him.

He nodded and we started walking out of the parking lot and towards the lighted sidewalk.

I looked up at Embry, "You look stressed,"

He laughed humorlessly, "Yeah I'm having a baby with someone I don't even like, you won't talk to me, and you're new boyfriend's a vampire. I'd have to agree with you," he replied bitterly and I looked up at him and glared. I decided I should get out what I've had on my mind for the past three months.

"How could you do it Embry? I trusted you, I didn't think twice when you never came home that night when you promised you would, I guess your promises don't really mean anything, right?" I paused, but I was not done, "Then you lied straight to my face for weeks. Weeks, Em! You weren't even man enough to tell me, fucking Quil had to do that for you."

"I was drunk Melody! It meant NOTHING," he shot back at me.

Since when did alcohol become an acceptable excuse for cheating?

"I went out with Kim and Emily and drank and did I ever come home knocked up? Hmmm NO!" I yelled as we stopped on the sidewalk and looked at each other. I was trying not to make eye contact with me because I didn't want to see that stupid lovesick puppy look right now.

"I don't know what to tell you, I love you Melody. I can't even fucking function without you around," he said and I could hear the truth in his words.

I lowered my voice, "Well that doesn't really matter anymore."

He raised his eyebrow, "And why not?"

I looked into his right before speaking, "Because I'm moving to San Diego,"

**Thanks for reading! This chapter had a little bit of everything in it so I hope you liked it(: The next chapter will be in Embry's POV. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll get the chapter up(: I love reviews, so please if you have the time leave one!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Embry's POV **

_"I don't know what to tell you, I love you Melody. I can't even fucking function without you around," he said and I could hear the truth in his words._

_I lowered my voice, "Well that doesn't really matter anymore."_

_He raised his eyebrow, "And why not?"  
_

_I looked into his right before speaking, "Because I'm moving to San Diego," _

I stood frozen in the spot I was standing. I actually think my body stopped function when I heard the words 'moving' and 'San Diego' leave her lips. I don't know what was harder to deal with, her leech lover or that she was moving. I didn't know the exact distance from La Push to San Diego, but I knew it was long enough that I would never see her again. Melody didn't have family here or close friends, she wouldn't have any reason to set foot in La Push again once she left. She'd get married and start her own family and I'd be stuck here always wanting her.

"You're..leaving?" the words stumbled out of my lips. The words hurt to even process, my imprint was leaving me.

She nodded, "I got this really good job offer today. The place looks really nice and I've been trying to get out of La Push since well.." her words stopped and her eyes suddenly got sad, "well you know," she finished and fixed her eyes on the ground.

"You don't have to leave Melody, you know that right?" I said and the guilt I felt lingered in my words. I really had turned her world upside down. She never minded living in La Push and now she wanted to get out because of me.

"I..I don't belong here Embry," she said softly and her turquoise eyes started to fill with tears.

It was physically painful to be around her when she was crying. I've made her cry more in the last three months than I ever wanted to in her whole life. Sure, I think every imprinted wolf has somehow made their imprint cry at least once, but I definitely have topped everyone off with the amount of tears I've provoked out of my imprint. I think about Sam and how the guilt of hurting Emily is still with him everyday, I wondered if it'll be like that with Melody, if she ever forgives me.

"That's not true Mel, you're my imprint. You do belong here."

"I don't want to be your imprint anymore."

The words stung and played on repeat in my mind. She probably wishes Quil, Jacob, or even Paul would have imprinted on her instead of me. Maybe she wishes she never would have got imprinted on by anyone and she could have lived in the normal world she had known for her whole life.  
_  
You destroyed her life_, the voice in the back of my head always seems to be telling me.

"It's irreversible so I don't know what to tell you, you're stuck with me." I said and I laughed internally at how immature the words sounded together.

"You're forced to love me, so force yourself to stop." she said as if it were a simple fact like adding two plus two.

I felt my hands start to shake and I took a few deep breaths to calm down. I knew I had betrayed her with what I did with Leah, but for her to think what I felt for her was forced was complete ridiculous. Imprinting had just pointed her out to me, falling in love with her happened naturally.

"You know that's not true," I growled and tried to control the tremors in my hands and arms. I don't know why my uncontrolled phasing doesn't scare Melody. She knows the story of Emily's scars and she's never even flinched when I would start shaking during a fight with her.

She smirked, "Actually I don't know if anything you say is actually true."

I hated that, she'd always trusted me. There was never a doubt in her mind that I wasn't completely honest with her, ever. She never questioned where I was when I passed out at Emily's after long nights of patrolling or if my shifts extended and I came home or called her back a few hours later than planned. She thought nothing of the night of Jacob's birthday and told me she was glad I stayed at Emily's because she didn't want me driving home drunk. She would have never guessed the actually story that I was up all night with Leah. Our relationship was based on trust, she'd held up her end of it and I completed shattered my half.

_You destroyed her life and she'll always be afraid to trust people, the voice added. _

I stared into her pained eyes and wondered how I could possibly live a normal life without seeing her again. I'd never hear her beautiful voice and laughter again or see her amazing eyes that drew me into her in the first place. I couldn't imagine what pain a permanently broken imprinting would bring me.

"You..you can't leave."

Her eyes softened before she spoke up, "You know, that's not really fair. After everything you did, the least you can do is pretend to be happy that I'm doing something I want to. You want me to stay here, where I have no friends or family and watch you raise a baby with Leah? Don't you think that's kind of selfish of you?" she said, but she didn't sound bitter, she actually sounded upset that after everything that happened I could possibly ask her to stay here.

I laughed bitterly, I was suppose to be happy that she was moving hours away? "Oh, you're right. Lemme start planning the going away party for you and you can start on the baby shower," I said with sarcasm laced through my words. I felt good about my comeback for about two seconds until her face crippled in sadness and pain. I knew instantly I shouldn't have brought up with baby, especially to her.

"Whatever Embry, nothing you say can possibly top of what you did," she said and then her phone started to vibrate in her purse. With my werewolf hearing I could hear that it was her friend/roommate, Brittany. She was slurring most of her words, but I did make out her telling Melody to come back so they could leave. I sighed, I didn't want her to leave. I loved her being in my presence and this was the longest time I'd spent with her since she moved out.

"Can you walk me back down there— well actually, never mind you don't need to if you don't want.." she continued rambling on as if I was really going to leave her to walk two blocks alone in the dark.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone, whether you asked or not," I smiled down at her. I forgotten how tiny she was since I haven't been around. She had on heels, but I still had at least a foot over. She looked thinner and the guilt welled in me that I possibly had something to do with her weight loss.

"You look thinner.." I commented, hoping that that wouldn't make her angry.

She laughed, obviously feeling nonchanlant about the subject, "Yeah, I forget to eat when I'm with Anthony."

I should thank Anthony for bringing some of the life back into Melody, but I hated him. I didn't know him, but I hated the way he could kiss and spend all the time he wanted to do with_ my _girl. It took everything in me not to find him and tear him apart.

"You shouldn't be with him Melody, it's not safe." Of course I'm worried about her safety but I think jealousy plays a big role of me not wanting her to be with him too.

"He won't hurt me, he's never even had human blood," she replied in a quite voice.

I didn't know what to say to her anymore. She wasn't going to forgive me, she didn't want this life anymore, and she didn't deserve it. We got into the bar parking lot faster than I wanted. I didn't want to leave her and not know if I'd ever see her again.

"I'm sorry Melody, for everything" I whispered

She looked up at me before replying, "Yeah me too Em."

She started to walk away and if it wasn't my werewolf hearing I wouldn't have heard the sob escape her chest as she pushed the bar doors opened and disappeared from my sight, probably forever.

**Melody's POV**

I loved him. I loved him and I could no longer try to deny it or push the thought to the back of my head. I really thought one day I could have got over him, but that was just not going to happen. I knew I needed him because the second I walked away from him, I desperately wanted him to turn around and come back. It was the same feeling I felt when I moved out. Even though it was me that packed up my stuff and walked, the minute the door shut behind me and I felt the silence and loneliness overwhelmed me, I wanted him back. Maybe it was the imprint force that was pushing us back together, but whatever it was, it could not be ignored.

I did feel guilty though. Guilt that along the process of mending my own heartache, I've hurt someone else. Those were never my intentions with Anthony. I couldn't tell you exactly what my intentions with Anthony had been, because I didn't know myself, but I didn't want to hurt him. I think in a different situation I could have loved Anthony, maybe if I had met him before Embry. I needed to face reality though, I'm destined to be with Embry. It was unfair to everyone to try and cover that up with Anthony's kisses and amazing sense of humor. Whoever gets to be with Anthony, human or vampire is lucky. That girl just can't be me, it just took me until tonight to realize that. Embry was always there and he would continue to always be there. I'm so in love with him and I have absolutely no power or say so in it. I still hated what he did to to me, but people can make mistakes even when it comes to love, right? I don't know how I'll deal with a baby being part of his life, but I guess I'll adjust.

'Love isn't love if it's easy,' it was probably the only advice my mother gave me that I'll ever use in my life.

I pulled the car into our usual parking spot. I turned off the car and stepped out, but this was not such an easy task for Brittany. She stumbled over her own heels and fell down a few inches away from the car door. She sat there laughing, which caused me to start laughing too. She stood back up and balanced herself with the car door, "Youu arre so in love with him," she slurred. Even in her drunk eyes, she could see the connection between us.

"Yeah I am," I said and it was most likely the most honest thing I ever said to her.

She giggled and then her eyes lite up, like a light bulb was going off in her drunken mind, "Does that mean I can have Anthony's number!?" she said a little bit to loud.

I laughed sadly and guilt overwhelmed me again at his name being brought up.

"Yeah..um bout that..we'll see!" I said and started to walk inside.

Brittany was sleeping within ten minutes and I was trying to find something to distract me. Sleeping just wasn't an option with everything I had running through my mind. I cleaned up my room and the kitchen, which didn't take anymore than fifteen minutes because they were already pretty close to perfectly clean. I watched half a rerun of the O.C. but the cliche teenager love triangle storyline annoyed me pretty quickly. I tried reading, which is something I usually love, but tonight the life of Serena and Blair just did not seem to interest me. I shut the book and slammed it on the coffee table. I looked at my cell phone which flashed the time 2:15 and I silently wondered if Embry was on patrol. I doubted it, because the Cullen's haven't said anything to make me think the vampire world is anything but calm.

I sat there for and thought about what a future with Embry would be like. It wouldn't be the same and it definitely wouldn't be as easy as it use to be. I didn't want to sit here and have internal battles with myself, I wanted to talk to him. I knew it was rude to show up unexpected to some one's house at two in the morning, but I couldn't just sit around all night. I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and pretty much ran outside the apartment door because my rational thinking would have gotten the better of me.

_You love him. _

I did love him, hated the situation, but loved him.

I've never been a nervous person, but sitting outside his apartment building was working my nerves up. What exactly do you say in this situation? "Hi, I've been a complete bitch to you and tried to make myself feel better by kissing your natural enemy, but I love you, even though I just denied it an hour ago!" I have no game plan on what I'm going to say, but I guess I'll just do some quick thinking when he opens the door.

I walked into the apartment complex I had once called home. I walked down the stairs and stopped at room number 16. Here goes nothing, I thought as I balled my little hand into a fist and knocked it against the door twice. I heard a door slam inside and I wondered if I just ran back to my car now if he would smell my scent outside and know it was me here. Well, it was too late to do that now. He swung the door up looking pretty mad, but sexy with just his sweat pants on and no shirt.

His eyes softened up completely when he seen who was standing there. He was looking at me skeptically as if was trying to decipher whether this was a dream or actually reality.

"Melody? What—why are you here, is something wrong?" he said scanning my body to look if their was something possibly wrong with me.

I shook my head and bite down on my bottom lip, "I'm sorry Embry."

He looked at me curiously, "Sorry for what?"

"Everything. For being a stupid and stubborn bitch and not forgiving you and making you miserable because of Anthony and threatened to move away, just everything" I said quickly without taking a breath.

His eyes lite up and I knew I'd made the right decision. He seemed loss for words as I stood outside the door.

"I love you Mel, you don't even understand," he stuttered out and I smiled and looked up at him. His warm lips collided with mine and I didn't realize how much I miss this. Us.

He smiled looking down at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the apartment and slamming the door behind us.

We were Embry and Melody again, the way it was designed to be.

**A/N: I hope that the reunion is as good as you expected, be brutally honest if it wasn't. The reviews on the last chapter were amazing, please keep them up. I want to thank all my readers for being so amazing with my first fic and I hope you continue reading. I posted a new poll, I want to know if you want a prequel or another imprint story with someone else. If anyone reads "That Summer", I did delete it, but I'm going to start it over and it will have the same basic plot line, but Lola's character will be different. I wanted to see if I could write a shy quite girl, but I can't seem to get the flow of it. I have finals this week, so I won't be getting anymore chapters out until at least next week. Do you want the next chapter in Embry's or Melody's POV? Thanks for reading, review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****I'm so sorry for the wait! Summer's a really busy time for me and I was out of town and just did not have time to write. This is kind of a fluffy/filler chapter, I didn't want every chapter to be constant never ending drama. I'm hoping to post my SethxOC imprint story soon, so look out for it! Review(: **  
**  
Embry's POV **

It took me a second to realize that last night actually happened and wasn't just a dream. Her tiny body was cuddled against me and her long blond hair was sprawled out over my chest and her shoulders. I watched the slight rise and fall of her chest as she slept and I ran my thumb gently over her skin. Her smooth skin felt so foreign under my finger tips and I couldn't help but smile at her. She forgave me just when I was starting to think she never would. I promised myself I'd never hurt or make her cry ever again. I wouldn't make her regret choosing me over Anthony and San Diego. I know what it's like to be without her and I wasn't going to do anything that would put me in that situation again. She stirred slightly and her big blue eyes opened slowly. She looked up at me and I was afraid that she'd grab her clothes and realize she made a mistake, that I wasn't a good enough reason to stay in La Push or that Anthony was what she actually wanted.

She didn't get up though, she just smiled at me before saying, "I missed you space heater."

I sighed in relief while wrapping my arm around her petite waist, she wasn't leaving.

She looked at me skeptically, "What..what's wrong Em?" she asked and worry filled her voice. Her thoughts seemed to mirror mine and she actually looked afraid that I was going to get up and walk out on her.

"Nothing Mel, nothing," I replied and kissed her cheek. She relaxed and settled back down into my arms. We laid there in silence for a couple minutes, kind of unsure of what to do next. I knew that Melody's forgiveness was just the beginning of fixing our broken relationship. I had to talk to Leah and she needed to talk to Anthony, but yet we just laid there.

"Don't you wish things could stay this simple? That we could just lay here and not have to deal with everything else," she said softly with her eyes fixed on my ceiling fan. She was right, I'd do about anything to keep things this simple with her forever. I knew she wasn't going to have to leave soon and go talk to Anthony. I didn't want her with him, ever. What if he changes her mind? What was I suppose to do while my imprint went to meet up with some vampire that nobody really knows _alone_? He could snap her in half, literally.

She looked at me confused, "Wanna tell me why your shaking?" she asked and instead of backing away from me like any normal person might do, she propped herself up and moved closer to me. I don't think she's honestly afraid of anything which has my anxiety level sky high always.

"I don't want him to hurt you," I said through gritted teeth at the thought of something taking her away from me when I just got her back.

"Who? Anthony?" she paused and shook her head, "He's not going to hurt me, I promise."

"You don't get it, vampires are a lot stronger then you might think."

I think about what almost happened to Bella with Jasper in her human years, but Melody wouldn't have anyone to save her like Edward did with Bella because she'd be _alone_. Melody might have more grace than Bella and it's unlikely that she'll fall and start bleeding everywhere, but it's not a risk I want to take.

She smiled brightly at me, obviously not concerned about this at all. "I promise I'll come back in one piece, with my heart beating and all,"

I can't help but wonder what changed her mind. She's beautiful girl and I couldn't think of one guy out there that wouldn't love to call her 'theirs'. She had the chance to live the city life she's desperately wanted to have. She could have had a completely new and improved life and for some reason she came back to me. I didn't deserve her.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind...at two thirty in the morning?" I said with a smile on my face. I could honestly careless what time she came, it was the last thing I was thinking about when I opened the door.

"Cause I'm stuck with you, remember?" she said mocking what I told her last night, "The first month after we broke up I went out every night with Brittany just to do something to get my mind off everything. I'd do just about anything not sit around and think about you. I even drove to Seattle and back one night just so I could be tired enough to fall asleep and not have to think about you. Then when I met Anthony a couple weeks ago, he helped me forgot about you and the baby and us. But after last night, I realized that no matter what happened with Leah, you'd always be there and I just got sick of pretending like I could get over this, get over you," she finished.

"I don't deserve you," I said bluntly.

I could see her heart break through her eyes after I said that. She didn't trust me and I could tell that because she was jumping to the conclusion that I didn't want her anymore and she had never done that before. I needed her to trust me again or at least know that I wasn't leaving her, ever.

She sat up and leaned against the back of my bed while looking down at her nails, "I love you Embry, don't make me regret doing this please," her voice cracked at the end and I winced at her heart broken voice.

I sat up and cupped her face in my hands, "I love you too and I won't."

She pressed her soft pink lips against mine. We needed a break from words for a little, definitely. Being with your imprint is the best feeling in the world and I forgot how it felt to be with her. To kiss her or touch just felt so unreal to me. I couldn't believe I actually survived being away from her for that long. I gently pushed her back down on the bed and just as we were about to go for round two of last night, the front door slammed open.

Perfect moment ruined by my brothers, like always.

Melody's eyes widen and she picked up the nearest pillow and hit me with it, "I told you to lock the door!" she shrieked and attempted to hide her tiny body under my sheets. She pulled up the sheet against her and moved behind me, not wanting my brothers to see her in just her bra and panties, once again.

Quil, Jacob and Seth barged in the bedroom. Quil was grinning like an idiot while Seth was holding Melody's little black dress that we "lost" in the living room last night.

Melody sighed from behind me and poked her head out from behind my back, "Hi guys." she said and I could see that she felt really akward being infront of them.

"ABOUT TIME!" Jacob hollered.

"Hey sis." Quil spoke simply from the door frame.

Melody and Quil have had this habit of calling each other brother and sister since as long as I remember knowing Melody. I'm sure if Melody wasn't a completely blue eyed and blond haired white girl, everyone would think they were actually brother and sister. All the of us wolves care about our brother's imprints, but Melody and Quil have always just gotten along better then anyone else. Quil's almost as protective as me when it comes to Melody which is why he wanted to kill me more then Seth and Sam combined when he found out about me and Leah.

"Now what is this we heard about you hanging out with vampires? You're a wolf girl Mel. Wolf girl," Quil dragged out the last two words and she smiled a little bit.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever Quil. Can I have my dress Seth?" she said sweetly with a smile on her face which caused Seth to blush as he handed her the tiny black dress.

"Why are you here?" I groaned. Whatever happened to knocking? Or calling?

"Meeting at Sam's, new wolf," Seth said with a smile on his face. We haven't had a new wolf phase since last year with Collin and Brady. I wondered who the unlucky kid was that just got his whole world flipped upside down. I knew it was my responsibility to the pack to go help the new wolf, but all I really wanted to do was spend time with Melody.

"Oh I should get get going anyways, I'll..uhm..call you later?" she said akwardly.

_Don't leave. _

"You can come too Mel. Kim's over there with Jared." Seth spoke up with his usual bright smile on his face.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding nervously.

**Melody's POV **

Emily's house used to be my second home. I spent almost every other night there during my senior year. I didn't get along with my foster parents or the two kids they already had, so the first chance I had to find something that at least resembled a family at all I jumped at it. They were the sisters and best friends I never had back home, but always wanted. I couldn't tell you how many nights we sat at Emily's table, just talking. We all had big plans to be bridesmaids in each other's wedding and stuff like that. I look back at the situation with Kim and Emily and realize they really never did anything wrong, I just didn't know how to handle the betrayal I felt from everything. Would they forgive me? I didn't know what the pack thought about me anymore either. I twirled a piece of my hair and looked out Embry's truck window as we made our way down the familiar road to Emily's. I felt like this was the first time I went to Emily's, I had no idea what to expect.

"Nervous?" Embry asked, taking his eyes off the road for a minute and looking at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, should I be?" I asked honestly.

"No! Everyone misses you. Especially Claire, she asks about you like everyday."

I smiled a little knowing that someone missed me, even if it was a four year old girl, "So everyone knows about me and Anthony?" I asked but I was pretty sure I already had the answer. I wasn't embarrassed or ashamed by what I had with Anthony, but I was trying to get a small idea of what to expect.

He cringed at the words 'me and Anthony' put together before answering, "The guys know and well..you know how the imprint system works," he said with a small guilty smile.

I rolled my eyes playfully at me, "Yeah whatever, big mouth."

It felt good to be with him again, really good. I'm not sure if it's the imprint force that makes everything feel right when we're together or the fact that I've just missed him terribly for so long. Everything just felt perfect and I knew I should savior the moment because there were not going to many "perfect moments" like this for much longer. I loved Embry and I knew I taken the first and big step with forgiving him, but our relationship was far from what it use to be. I silently wondered if it would ever be the same way it use to be, I doubted it. I feel like he'll never be completely mine ever again, I'll always have to share him with Leah.

I started to let me mind wander into the thoughts that I really shouldn't have. Leah is always going to be there, what if he does it again? He'll always have a back up with Leah if he gets bored with me again. She'll always be there, forever, I can't every get rid of this fear. I was jealous, insecure, and scared all at once. I didn't want to have made the wrong choice, I didn't want him to hurt me again because honestly, I don't think I could go through that all over again.

"You won't do it again, right?" my voice sounded so small I barely could recognize it.

He looked at me skeptically before pulling into Emily's driveway and turning off his truck, "You think I'd do it again? Lose you? Break your heart all over again? Never. I know my promises don't mean that much to you anymore, but I promise I wouldn't do that to you... to us again."

I nodded and tried to push the thought of him and Leah out of my head. I had a feeling that thought would always be lingering in the back of my head though. I needed to remind myself that I made this choice. The choice to be with Embry meant that I had to accept that Leah was a part of his life. "Ready?" I said with a forced smile. We walked through the door and I didn't even have a second to brace myself before I felt a toddler cling to my leg.

"AUNT MELODY!" Claire's high pitch screamed scared me at first as she ran to my leg, "Oh, I missed you!" she squealed excitedly.

I smiled down at the cute little Indian girl that was clinging onto my leg for dear life. "I missed you too sweetheart."

I wasn't surprised that Claire's loud greeting attracted everyone from the kitchen to come into the living room. Jared, Kim, Paul, Brady, Collin, and Emily were staring at me like there was a bear in the living room. There was a really awkward silence before Jared broke it, "Hand it over Paul."

I looked at Jared and Paul confused and then Brady explained to me, "They made a bet on when you and Embry would get back together and Paul just lost twenty bucks." Kim's eyes widened as she hit Jared with her water bottle. Kim, Emily, and I have all learned the hard way that hitting one of the wolves with your bare hand will be much more painfully to you then them.

I shook my head and laughed, "Why I'm I not surprised?" I spoke up.

Emily and Kim were staring at me nervously and I instantly felt guilty for how I've acted around them. I hoped that me blaming them for not telling me about Embry and Leah wouldn't leave permanent damage on our friendship. I missed my sisters, the only girls I could really express my stress with the supernatural world with it. I promise myself I'd talk to them later when we weren't around everyone.

I look at the pack and realize how much I miss this insane, loud, and crazy family. I wouldn't find a family like this in San Diego, that was for sure. I have my doubts but I think I made the right choice, I'm almost positive I did.

Embry pulled me closer to him as everyone piled back into the kitchen. "I love you," he whispered softly into my ear.

"And I love you Em."

And I really hoped that was enough to keep us together.

**A/N: Hope you liked this and I'm so so so sorry for the wait. In the reviews put what you want for the next chapter and I'll see what I can do. Thanks so much for reading(: After I get up to 90 reviews I'll start writting the next chapter, more would be great! **


	13. The Thoughts Of A Pregnant Werewolf:Leah

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the wait. I was horrible with updating this summer and I hope I haven't lost any readers because of my sporadic updates. I've had some writer's block with this story and I wrote a chapter a few weeks ago that I was not satisfied with at all, so I didn't post it. I sat down tonight with this idea in mind and this all came easily to me. It's pretty much Leah's POV of everything. The first scene is how she reacts to her pregnancy, the second is how Embry reacts, the third is why she exactly hates Melody, and the last is a little preview of what the next chapter is going to be like that. I also posted a SethxOC story and if all my readers could check it out, it would be amazing! I hope this was worth the wait. **

**Leah's POV**

Finding out I was pregnant was one out of the three biggest shocks of my life. The other two would be; becoming a werewolf and my fiance leaving me for my cousin, who took him in with open arms. I've never had fate on my side and to be honest, I think God just might hate me. I wonder sometimes what I did to deserve this fate. What could I have possibly done in my life that made me deserve to lose the love of my life to my best friend? I still don't know what I did, I don't think I ever will. Despite turning into a wolf and losing the love of my life, finding out I was pregnant was the icing on the cake. I'd say nothing can top off this, but I'm afraid if I say that, life will throw something else at me. To be honest, I don't know how much more I can take.

It's weird how two little blue lines changed my life forever. Two lines showed up on that test and I could never be the same Leah Clearwater I had been two minutes ago. Two blue lines that meant you are a mom and now your life will never be the same. It's an overwhelming feeling of a million different emotions. Fear. Angry. Regret.

Excitement. It's change staring you right in the eyes and knowing you have no ways to stop it, but I _did_ have choices.

Adoption.

Abortion.

Motherhood.

Run away.

I decided against adoption right away. I couldn't give away a baby with two werewolf parents to a completely normal human family. What happens when/if that baby phases one day? How can anyone besides us Quileute people explain that to him/her?

I looked up abortion clinics online and watched enough pro choice videos that I convinced myself that my baby was not a real baby. I actually called a Planned Parenthood in Port Angles and made an appointment for a consultation. I don't know when it hit me though that I couldn't kill this blob of life in me. I've complained and cried so many times over the fact that I could never have a baby, what kind of a person would that make me if I got what I wanted and then_ killed _it. My baby was a baby, not a fetus.

Running away sounded so fucking fantastic that I stayed up one night and looked up airplane tickets and pictures of places all over the country that I could call home. Small towns. Big towns. Reservations. Islands. Running away meant that I wouldn't have to tell the pack, my mom, my baby brother, and especially Embry. I can almost picture how everyone would react to my pregnancy. My mom would scream and lecture on all the responsibility this will bring and tell me how disappointed Dad would be in me. Seth would grin like an idiot, he always loved babies, but then I think he'd pass out when I tell him who the father is. The pack will hate me a little bit more because let's face the disgusting fact that imprints are accepted way more into the pack then me, an actually PACK member. I don't know what the fuck Embry will say because this means hello fatherhood I never asked for and goodbye Melody for him. I didn't want to face people and if I ran away, I would never have to.

Motherhood was the most terrifying of my choices, but the best one. I couldn't kill my baby. I couldn't hand it over and give someone else the responsibility. I couldn't run away either, that would be selfish. I was going to be a mom, I needed to be selfless.

_

* * *

_

"I'm pregnant."

_It was the first time I actually said it aloud and it felt weird to acknowledge my pregnancy anywhere but my mind._

_The look on his face was classical. A look between complete horror and shock. Now of course I didn't expect to him to jump up and down with excitement and grab my hand to go look at cribs and baby name books, but damn, did he really have to look at me like I just told him Melody died after fucking Quil? _

_"No. No you're not Leah," he said with his fist clenched at his side. _

_I smirked and raised my eyebrow, "Really? So six positive pregnancy tests lied to me. Oh! Doctor Leech lied too, right?" I said with sarcasm dripping off every word. _

_"You can't have kids Leah," he said deathly calm. "Is this some kind of sick joke to make me feel worse about what we did?" he said as his voice escalated and his frame continued to shake. _

_"Nope, no joke. Just me knocked up," I said with a wide smile that I threw in the situation for Embry's irritation. _

_That's when he realized this was no joke, just sick reality. "WHAT THE FUCK I'M I SUPPOSE TO DO LEAH!?" he roared, "I have a life, a girlfriend, A FUCKING IMPRINT."_

_I had to roll my eyes at that. The pack acts like imprinting is the best thing in the entire world. My brother craves it with everything in him and the rest of the guys that are unlucky enough to have an imprint are now completely whipped and really annoying. What happened to natural falling in love? Therefore I had no sympathy for his complains on what he was going to do with that little barbie doll girlfriend of his. _

_"Tell her you got bored with her and knocked up the infertile Leah Clearwater. Sound good?" _

_His eyes shifted off me and towards the coffee table. He was staring at this little framed picture of him and Melody. He looked at it with sad eyes, like he knew that they wouldn't be taking anymore happy couple pictures like that again. They were on the beach, Melody looking like the perfect American girlfriend in her white bikini with her tiny arms wrapped around Embry. I silently wondered what it would be like to have a picture of Embry and I in that frame. From that day forward, I had this image that I could replace Melody in Embry's life completely. I don't take disappointment well either. _

* * *

I hate Melody Collins with everything I have in me. It was petty and immature, but it didn't change how I felt about her. I thought it would be a lot easier to get rid of her. She's an orphan with a dead junkie mom and a dead beat dad, she has no family keeping her in La Push. She came her with her foster family and when they left she should of too, bitch.

Not only is she a bitch, but she's a stupid bitch. According to what Kim told me, she's dating a vampire. An insanely beautiful blood sucking vampire. I laughed for about twenty minutes straight after finding out that information while Embry sat next to me looking like he was ready to scream.

I hate everything about her. I hate her stupid traditional beauty that every girl craves deep down. I hate the way she hasn't said more then twenty words to Embry since they broke up and she has more control over him then I do and I'm carrying his fucking kid. I hate how everyone feels bad for her, but no one even thinks about the struggles I'm going through.

I hate the fact that she's 5 feet tall and weighs about a hundred pounds and she's still stronger then me.

I hate how she captivated the hearts of my whole family in less then a year, when I don't even feel the intensity of love she gets off of them.

I hate that no matter what I say to her, she won't break.

I hate how because of her, I could never have a white picket fence family. Even though in all honesty, I didn't want it with Embry.

I hate Melody. Period.

Let's pray for paper cuts.

* * *

I pulled up to Emily's little yellow house. I don't come here a lot anymore, I'm only here to get Seth because no one knows how to answer or charge there phone. I've been thinking lately how ironic it is that Emily and I are both pregnant. We always dreamed of having kids around the same time so they could grow up being best friends, like we **used **to be. To be honest, I don't even care enough to ask if she's having a boy or a girl.

I smelled it when I walked through the door, that sweet lilac scent that belongs to a specific blond girl. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't have honestly of forgave him. He got another girl pregnant, who would take someone and all that baggage back? I thought of something that put an uncomfortable lump in my throat. _You'd take Sam back today, pregnant fiance and all. _

I opened the kitchen doors and was not surprised to see Melody back turned towards me as she talked and laughed with Kim at the kitchen table.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?"

That's when shit hit the fan.

**A/N: Was that a totally waste of my time to write? Please take into consideration that I've never been pregnant and I'm not sure how someone would feel when realizing they're pregnant, so if I'm totally off, I apologize. Thank you for reading and please take a look at my new story "Fall Into Your Sunlight." I'd love to get to a hundred reviews! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I know you guys must all hate me, but I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. I thought summer would make it easier to update, but it made it so much harder. Since I'm back in school I should be posting a lot more. This was originally going to be in Melody's POV but you guys voted for Embry's, so here it is! Enjoy(:

**Embry's POV**

"Guess what Aunt Melody!?" Claire's high pitched voice filled Emily's tiny kitchen as the four year old came rushing in and sat herself on Melody's lap.

"Whats up, Claire?" Melody asked with a smile on her face as she hugged Claire tightly against her.

I watched as Claire cupped Melody's ear with her hands before whispering loudly 'Aunt Leah got fat!'. I looked over at Melody who was biting her lip adorably in an effort not to laugh. She was so perfect and I still couldn't believe she was mine again. This time yesterday I was complaining to anyone that would listen how pissed I was that no one put anything in the treaty about vampires kissing other wolves imprints. It's unbelievable what can happen in one day. I'm this fatherless asshole who is about to become a father, but somehow she still choose me. I was lucky, beyond fucking lucky.

"Claire bear, that's not very nice," Melody attempted to get out without smiling.

Claire shrugged, "I don't care. Aunt Leah is mean! She never plays with me like you and Kimmy do and she always calls Quil gay..whatever that means, for playing Candy land with me," Claire finished her ramble with a huff and neither Melody or I could contain our laughter any longer. Claire is the light of the pack and she is definitely the most outspoken four year old I have ever met. I can only hope that if I have a daughter, she won't be as nearly as opinionated as Claire.

**Daughter. **

It's such a weird word to think about it because in five short months I might actually have a daughter in this world. I never put too much thought into having kids. I knew it was something I wanted to do with Melody one day in the future, but we always just left it at that. Babies were suppose to be something in the far future for Melody and I, but not only was I becoming a dad way early than I had expected, but I wasn't even having my first child with Melody. It just wasn't right. We may not have done much planning in this area but it was not suppose to be like this. Not at all.

"Why'd you go away for so long Aunt Mel?" Claire asked sadly playing with Melody's long hair, "Everyone missed you..even..even Paul!" Claire exclaimed excitedly and I laughed before grabbing Melody's small hand that was underneath the table.

Everyone did miss her, not as much as me though. Melody has been a part of the pack since the day she moved to La Push. We're the closest thing she's ever had to a real family. When I first imprinted on her, we didn't get along at all. I was an ass to her the times I wasn't attempted to ignore her. She spent most of her time before we got together with Quil and Jacob, making a close friendship with Quil almost immediately. She lived next door to Brady when she lived with her adoptive parents, so she's known Collin and Brady before and after they phased. The pack, besides Leah, adores her.

"Me and Embry kind of got in a little fight," Melody said gently to Claire.

Explaining the truth of the situation was beyond confusing. It made no sense at all. Melody and I never really fought during our relashionship. La Push is a small reservation and everyone knew without a shadow of a doubt we were together, happily together. So explaining to the pack and my mother that I impregnated a girl that was not my lovely girlfriend of over a year was not an easy thing to do. The actuality of the situation was way over Claire's head.

Claire turned to me with such a glare that I think she could have scared a newborn vampire away with that look. "Don't fight with Aunt Melody anymore!" she yelled pointing her finger at me.

I laughed at the angry four year old that was staring daggers at me. "Alright Claire Bear, I promise I won't fight with her."

It was a promise I intended on keeping. Now that I had her back I wasn't going to do anything that would put me at risk for losing her again. I'd treat her like a fucking goddess if that's what she wanted. I never wanted her to regret in the slightest way choosing me over that stupid bloodsucker. I was going to make up for what I did, somehow.

"I mean it Embry! If you're mean to her..then..then I'm making Seth her boyfriend and not you!" Claire threatened with a triumph smile as Melody tried and failed to contain her laughter.

I guess my face gave away what I thought about that idea.

"Don't worry babe, I was never really into the whole jail bait thing," Melody whispered sweetly with her soft lips on my jaw. God, how I missed this.

"Yeah, you like your men old and cold," I smirked and she glared at me playfully.

"He's twenty one Embry, twenty one," she said dragging out the words with a smirk on her face. She leaned in and brushed her soft lips against mine. Her vanilla lip balm lingered on my lips as I deepened our kiss. It was just a

"EWW! This is gross!" Claire shouted while pulling Melody's hair to try and drag her away from my face. Why couldn't we get one uninterrupted moment?

We were about to leave when I smelled it. It as in Leah. It's that stupid ginger like smell that I've grown so uncomfortable use to. I should have grabbed Melody and ran out the back door with her. I didn't want to deal with this, not today, not when we were just starting to remember what it felt like to be normal again. I heard Emily's front door open and then slam shut and before I could even react Leah was standing in the kitchen.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!? You can't seriously be doing this!"

At first I thought she was talking to me and I wished she would have been. I'd rather her take out her rage on me instead of Melody. Her eyes were directly on Melody though. I was terrified by the end of her rant Melody was going to realize how idiotic this was and buy the first ticket out of La Push and off to San Diego. Melody for the most part is a complete sweetheart. She gets along with pretty much everyone and I've learned that she has something in her personality that make it hard not to like her. She's a pacifist, with years of dealing with her mother's drunk and violent boyfriend. She avoids drama at all costs but I can tell by the look her face that she isn't going to let her opinions go unsaid today.

"Shut up Leah! You're going to scare Aunt Melody away!" Claire shouted before running over to Quil who had just entered the kitchen.

"He'll do it again, Melody. Maybe not with me, but he'll get bored with you again."

I could see the hurt forming behind her eyes as Leah's words cut into her. I hated myself for giving her those insecurities about herself. She was perfect and she had never did anything wrong. That night was a lack of common sense on my part, she wasn't lacking anything. Melody was a lot of things, but she was never boring.

"You don't know what you're talking about Leah," I snapped at her. Who did she think she was putting all the doubts back in Melody's head that I was trying to erase? That's the thing about Leah, she's bitter and wants to bring everyone down with her.

"Oh I think I know pretty well what I'm talking about," she said with a smirk on her lips as Melody continued glaring at her with such a glare that it topped off Claire's.

"Shut up Leah, no one here is interested in her hearing about your one night stand," Melody spat at her with some of her feistiness coming out.

"Why didn't you just stay with the fucking leech? He could have changed you and then none of us would have had to deal with you!" Leah shouted.

The thought of Melody ever being a vampire made my hands start to shake. Her beautiful blue eyes changing into a crimson red was a painful thing to think about for too long.

She scoffed, "Who said I ever wanted to be a vampire? And why didn't you just stay away from MY boyfriend that night?" she asked a little bit more loudly.

Leah was silent for a moment which was a huge rarity.

"This is the last time I'm going to have this conversation with you, Leah. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, so get use to me," Melody said before grabbing her purse of the floor, "Let's go Em," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the front door before Leah could get another word.

"Stupid orphan bitch," Leah muttered.

Melody whipped her head around before yelling, "At Least I'm not alone!"

~*~  
"You're pretty hot when your mad," I said honestly as she climbed into my truck.

"Funny, you never thought it was hot when I fought with you."

"Remember that one time you punched Katie Sheilds in the face because she said kissed me?" I laughed remembering the time that seemed like ages ago. We were so much younger and I can't help but wonder if we would have done just one thing different, if this still would have happened.

"I hated her," Melody said laughing while grabbing my hand and intertwined her tiny fingers with mine.

"Yeah, she was kind of crazy. Good thing you came around," I said with a smile as I looked down at her.

It's hard to remember what my life was like before Melody became apart of it. She's everything and it's hard to believe I went seventeen years not knowing who she was.

"Do you patrol tonight?" she asked

"Nope, I'm off till Monday,"

"Can I sleep over?" she asked so nervously it made my heart swell.

"You're so cute Mel, of course you can come over."

I turned on the road that led to my apartment and smiled at Melody while she was humming some song on the radio.

Melody was mine again.

Melody and Embry.

That stupid leech didn't get to hold her and kiss her anymore, I had her back. It was the best feeling I've felt in months.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked towards the apartment building. A few of my neighbors waved at her happily and probably wondered where she went for the last three months. She walked in and went straight into my bedroom. She grabbed a pair of my sweat pants out of the top drawer, obviously remembering where everything was, and threw them on quickly. She looked so adorable with my baggy sweat pants on that hung so lowly on her tiny waist. She laid down on my bed and I jumped in after her.

"I love you space heater," she said rolling closer to me and smiling.

"Love you too, blondie," I said as I got whacked with a pillow before I even finished the second symbol of 'blondie'.

It suddenly didn't matter to me anymore if we had to go through World War III everyday, as long as we I got to have this, everything was fine.

**A/N: The next chapter will forsure be in Melody's POV because it deals with Anthony. Read my other fic and please review(: Thanks! I'm putting a summary of a plot in my profile that I'm thinking about doing for a Brady story so when the poll is up, vote if you would read it or not.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long to get to everyone! After all the great reviews I got to contunie this story, I tried to write this as soon as I could. It's a bit of a filler in a way, but it sends the storyline with Anthony so I can start on new things. I have a beta now to, Skye Evans and she fixed this chapter up for me(:

**Melody's POV**

I knew this was going to be bad. I had this gut wrenching feeling that this conversation I was going to have with Anthony was not going to go smoothly. I had to do this though. I was the one that got myself into this insane situation, and now, I had to figure a way out of it. At this point, I only knew a few things. I knew that La Push was the only place I could ever belong and that I wanted to be with Embry, not anyone else. I loved Anthony, as a friend. These last three months had been some of my worst, and Anthony had been the only one able to bring me out of my self-pity and depression. I owed him, immensely so, but I could not be with him. He was a vampire and I was a human girl with the intentions on staying that way. Besides that issue, I didn't think it was possible for me to love anyone like I loved Embry. Taking him back was probably the most illogical thing I'd ever done in my nineteen years, but it felt right.

I knew taking Anthony out of my life wasn't going to be easy. I'd been with him almost every day for the last three weeks. I considered staying friends with Anthony, but I didn't know if that would be such a good idea. I despised Bella for a long time for stringing Jake along with her after she made the decision to be with Edward. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't hurt Anthony by dragging him along with me, while Embry sat at home, worried excessively over me. I cared about them both too much to do that. I had to do this and try not to think back on the past three weeks. Anthony would always hold a place in my heart, but because of the situation, he couldn't hold a place in my life. Anthony would move away from Port Angeles in a few years. He would travel the world and have eternity to find and spend with his mate. I felt less guilty when I thought about it like that, because more than anything, I didn't want to hurt someone who had helped me so much.

I'd been up for about a half hour doing nothing but pace and clean-up Embry's already tidy apartment. It was only 10:30 and I felt too bad to wake up Embry, who loves sleep almost as much as he loves food. It was a weird looking around this apartment I used to call home. All my stuff was missing, but besides that, everything was pretty much the same. The pictures Claire drew for us were still taped to the fridge, and pictures of Embry and I were still scattered all over his apartment.

I finished doing the dishes and glanced over at the extra bedroom on the left side of the kitchen. In my time living here, that extra bedroom was a place to crash for most of the younger wolves who didn't want to stumble into their homes at three or four in the morning. I realized painfully that the extra room would now be Leah and Embry's child's room and I'm ashamed to say that I was jealous. That room should have been our baby's room one day, but now, it wouldn't be.

"You're pacing and cleaning, what's wrong?" Embry's husky voice startled me as I felt his warm hands on my waist.

"You scared me. I thought you were sleeping," I said purposely avoiding the question.

I felt his warm lips on the side of my neck and smiled slightly, "You're avoiding the question, Mel," he reminded me and I sighed.

"I'm nervous about today," I said honestly, because there was no point in lying to him; he'd know I was lying if I tried to keep the truth from him.

"What's today?" he asked confused.

"The day Anthony comes back," I said, and his name made me nervous. Anthony went on a two days hunting trip with Alex and Anna Marie, and he was suppose to be back today around noon. I couldn't believe how much has changed in the last two days.

"Maybe he won't call you," Embry said hopefully, but I knew Anthony was most definitely going to call me.

Embry's dark eyes held more worry then I ever remembering seeing in them. I knew he was worried about my physical well-being, since I _was_ meeting up with a full-fledged vampire alone, but it was more than that. He was worried- more like terrified- that something Anthony was going to say was going to change my mind. I had tried to tell him countless times last night that I knew what I wanted and no one was going to change my mind, but he wasn't convinced. He was positive that this was going to be a repeat of the Edward/Bella/ Jacob disaster.

"Embry, I love you. I'm doing this for you, and I know what I want. Nothing anyone says is going to change my mind," I said firmly before reaching up on my tiptoes and kissing his full warm lips. He deepened our kiss as his hot tongue began exploring my mouth, and then my phone rang. I knew exactly who was calling by the stupid Michael Myer's ring tone that Anthony set on my phone for when he called. He said he thought it was fitting for scary music to go off when a vampire was calling your cell.

Embry looked at me oddly, "Since when have you liked scary movies?" he asked skeptically as I went to grab my phone off the counter.

"I don't; it's Anthony's ring tone," I said before I answered the phone, "Hello?" I answered, running my hand nervously through my straightened hair.

"Hey babe, I'm home now," Anthony's velvet voice said, and the pet name did not go unnoticed by Embry, who was growling next to me. Stupid overprotective werewolf.

"How did your trip go?" I asked, because I honestly didn't know what else to say. I had a lot to tell him, but none of it could be said over the phone.

"Same as usual, but I doubt you're interested in the details. Are you coming over?" he asked.

For the last time, I thought. "Yeah, I'll be over in like an hour. Is that okay?" I asked, already knowing it would be fine with him.

"Yep. See you in an hour, Mel, bye."

"Bye, Anthony," I said as I hung up and looked at the very jealous eyes of Embry Call.

"He called you babe and Mel," Embry said, while his eyes held an emotion I could decipher.

"So? Everyone calls me Mel," I retorted which was half-way true. I let the people I like call me Mel, but if I didn't like you, Mel was off limits. I was sure Embry was going to remember that too.

"Non-uh! You almost punched me for calling you Mel one time at school when you first moved here. You said you that only people you liked could call you Mel," he said remembering the exact situation I was thinking of.

"You're really paranoid, baby," I said and laughed softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him loudly on his lips.

"You're going to meet a vampire that wants you by yourself; I think I have the right," he said and snaked his arms around my waist.

"I'll make it quick; try not to die of anxiety."

He pulled me into his warm arms and kissed the top of my head lovingly, "I love you Mel; don't do anything stupid, please."

"Ew, don't call me Mel," I teased before grabbing my keys and cell phone off the counter, "Love you too."

~*~

Maybe he knew this was coming. Maybe he assumed when he first met me that the imprint force would get the better of me, sooner or later. I hoped so, because it was the only thing making my nerves calm down. Anthony and I weren't in love; we were just having fun and building up to something more serious. We never even called each other boyfriend or girlfriend, but we were close enough that telling him I couldn't see him anymore was necessary. I couldn't just put him on ignore like Embry would have liked me to.

Anthony and I would always share a special bond, even though after this, I didn't think I would see him ever again. Anthony helped me in way that I thought no one could, and according to him, I was the first person he could connect to since he'd been changed. I hoped one day of his eternity that he'd be happy. He deserved better, someone that could be fully his, and I knew he'd find that.

I parked my car in the empty driveway, and I planned out what I was going to say in my head quickly. I was going to blunt, honest, and not beat around the bush.

I realized as I stepped out of the car that, even though I showered and changed clothes, Anthony would smell werewolf on me. He'd know before I even opened my mouth to explain.

I walked up to the mansion door, knocked softly, and sucked in my breath. Anthony opened the door and my heart fell into my stomach as my eyes connected with his golden ones. He looked at me and I knew in that moment that he knew what I was going to say to him.

"Why did I have a feeling this conversation was coming?" Anthony asked before moving over to let me walk in. "Come inside, we can talk at least," he said, and I walked in, shoving my hands into my jean pockets.

"I'm sorry Anthony. I just can't..." I began, but he cut me off quickly.

"Don't apologize, Melody. Is he what you want?" he asked, and I nodded, keeping my eyes glued to the cream-colored carpet.

"Melody, look at me," he commanded, and I looked up. "I've been in your mind. I've seen every horrible thing that has happened to you, and more than anyone, you deserve to be happy. If Embry makes you happy, I won't stand in your way," he said sincerely, and I had the sudden urge to hug him.

"I probably won't be able to see you a lot anymore. I have to start rebuilding what I have with Embry and-and we don't need any more strain on our relationship," I said, choking back the tears. I had to be strong; I did not grow up to be the weak girl that cried every time something got difficult.

He nodded in understanding, "I get it, Melody. I take it you're not going to San Diego?" he asked and the words burned to process. I wanted to take the job in San Diego so badly that it physically hurt to think about. The sun, the city, new faces, exploring something new with Embry were all things that I desired so badly, but I knew it was out of the questions. Embry was tied to La Push with the responsibilities of a protector and a father.

"No," I replied slowly, "It's not possible; he can't leave La Push."

"Ever heard of long distance relationships Melody?" Anthony asked, with his velvety laugh.

"Fuck that! Not with all the rez whores and Leah Clearwater. I'll stay in Washington for awhile," I said, and Anthony smiled at me.

"What does she-wolf think of you guys getting back together?" he asked, as he sat down on the couch and I followed.

"She's pissed, but she's always pissed," I responded with a shrug, "Thank you… for being so understanding."

"What? You thought I would start screaming and bite you or something?" Anthony said and put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I had a feeling this would come one day, but I care about you, Melody, more than I have for anyone in a long time. If I can't be with you, even though I wish I could be, I want you to be happy," he said, and I felt tears well up in my eyes at his selflessness.

"Thank you for everything," I paused, "Can we keep in touch?" I asked quietly.

He smiled. A big bright smile that I knew was going to melt some lucky girl's heart one day. "Of course, Blondie," he replied and I glared.

"I'll let it slide this one time," I threatened teasingly, "But, I need to go. Embry's going to think you killed me if I don't get home soon," I said seriously. I could already picture Embry pacing around the apartment and annoying Quil with his worries.

"You seem happy," Anthony evaluated, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his large pale hand and I head for the door.

"Yep, got a long way to go, though," I said with a smile.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, review! I have a new story "Against all Odds", check it out!


	16. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

Last author's note forever, I swear. Someone pointed out to me that they cannot review the new chapter because I deleted the author's note and replaced it with chapter 15. If you want to review, do it for this chapter. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 15

**Melody's POV**

I was cold, tired, and pissed off. It had been three weeks since Embry and I had gotten back together, and I was slowly moving my stuff back into his apartment. The last few weeks had been good with not too much drama, surprisingly. Leah still threw glares at me whenever we were in the same room, but she's quit with the heated insults, at least while I'm around. For the first time in months, Leah had nothing to do with why I was angry.

I had gotten a job at Newton's about two weeks before because business at the salon had been really slow, and I needed something to do while Embry's patrolling or doing baby stuff with Leah. I had worked pretty much every day for the last two weeks, even though Mike Newton harbored such a huge crush on me that I could've asked for any night off and probably still have gotten paid double for it too. Tonight was my scheduled night off, and Embry promised to bring me to Port Angeles. That wasn't going to happen, though, because macho asshole Sam had to command Embry to do a double shift which meant goodbye shopping and uninterrupted sex for us! I couldn't even go alone because last week two bodies were found on the outskirts of Port Angeles drained completely of blood-obviously a vampire attack. Even though I had really wanted to buy a dress for my friend Lana's, a girl who I work with, wedding, I wasn't about to subject myself to murderous vampires in order to do it.

I glanced at the time- 7:00. Embry wasn't going to be home for another eight hours. I sighed and lay down, not caring if I messed up my neatly curled hair. I closed my eyes and started to doze off when my cell phone started ringing. Whenever Embry was on patrol, I felt like the mother of a teenager: my heart dropped every time the phone rang. I got up and sighed in relief when I saw the caller ID, but then confusion overwhelmed me: _why was Anna calling me?_

Anna was a sweet woman, and I wish we had stayed closer after she moved back to North Carolina, but we barely talked. We would send each other birthday cards and Christmas presents, but that was pretty much it. Anna and I really had never had any time to bond; her dislike for Embry had started many fights during the time I stayed with them here. I'd gone years with my just real mom, and we both knew very well that the signing of some papers wouldn't make her Mom. I owed her though, more then I even knew.

"Hello?" I answered quickly while pulling the blankets up closer to me.

"Hi Melody, how are you?" Anna's warm voice came through my phone, and for some unknown reason, she sounded pretty nervous.

"I'm good. Just trying to move my stuff back into Embry's."

"Oh, is he with you?" she asked hopefully, and I knew right then something was definitely wrong. Anna had never liked Embry, especially now- after what had happened. For her to wish that I was with him and not start her lecture on why I'd be better without him was a sign in its own that something was not right.

"No, he's working. Is something wrong?" I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush for much longer.

"Did your mom ever tell you anything about your father?"

My mom and I only had one short conversation about my dad. His name was John, and he was my mother's drug dealer. He was 19 and my mom was 16, but the most important thing she had told me was that he had wanted nothing to do with me.

"Uh, not much. His name is John, and he should be around 38 now. Why?" I asked. I rarely talked about my absentee father, and when I did, it was only with Embry who could honestly understand.

There was a pregnant pause from Anna's side of the line, "A man named John called here today. I don't know how he knows we adopted you, but he does. He asked if you still lived around here, and I told him you live in Washington. He--he wants to contact you because--because he says he's your father," she finished, leaving me with the feeling that my heart was in my stomach.

I was nineteen years old, meaning that whoever my father was he knew for almost two decades that I was out there. He wasn't there for me when I wanted to go to those father-daughter dances as a little girl, but obviously couldn't, because I didn't have a father to bring with me. He wasn't there the day I had to bury my mother, or when I was thrown into foster care. He had been absent the day I had graduated high school. I put my life together without him, and he had gone on living his life as if he hadn't created a child along the way. After all these years, why did he want to talk now?

"Are you there, Melody?" Anna's voice said, bringing me back to reality

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me, "Why now?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"Sweetie, I can't answer that. It takes some people more time than we would like to confront their mistakes," Anna said, with the voice of a therapist.

"It's been nineteen years," I said shortly.

"I know. I won't give him your number or anything without your permission; it's your choice."

It was my choice, but I was sick of having to make all these life-changing choices. I'd hung out with some girls my age when I was living with Brittany, and I watched as the biggest choice they had to make were what flavor wine cooler to drink or what bra to wear out. I envied them because just once, I wanted my life to be that simple. I'd grown up too fast, and I deserved the chance to slow down.

"I don't know…I want to talk to Embry about it," I said honestly. It was times like this that I thanked fate for giving me Embry. We were far from a perfect couple, but Embry and I understood each other better than anyone we had ever known. He was the only person I had ever had in my life that actually understood when he would tell me 'I understand.'

"You don't need his permission to do things," Anna said, and I knew without seeing her that she was rolling her eyes.

I desperately wished that Anna would give Embry a chance. It was rather irritating that on the rare occasions that we talked, by the end of the conversation we were both pissed at each other. In Anna's mind, Embry was no good, a part of a gang, and had proven not to be faithful. Like many people, Anna didn't and would probably never understand our connection.

"You're right- I don't need his permission to do anything, but since his father left him before he was born too, don't you think he'd have some advice?" I asked with my attitude kicking in.

I was extremely defensive when it came to Embry. I couldn't remember a time in our relationship where I didn't stand up for him, and I think that has a huge part of why I was so devastated to find out about him and Leah. I acted as if Embry was a god that could do no wrong, and I looked so stupid when he cheated in many people's eyes. I look even more stupid now that I had given him a second chance.

Anna sighed loudly, "I don't want to fight with you tonight, Melody."

"We wouldn't fight if you didn't criticize who I chose to be with," I reminded her.

"You're so much better than him, Melody! He's having a baby with another girl, but I'm not going to go over this with you again. I have hope that you'll end up with that nice Quil boy," Anna said with complete seriousness, and my loud laughter echoed through the whole apartment.

"Quil? As in his best friend, Quil?" I said, trying to contain my laughter. It seemed like decades ago that I had had a crush on my 'big brother,' Quil Ateara. It had been during the stage where Embry did whatever he could to ignore me, and I spent my days with Quil and Jacob. But, that was another story. I couldn't ever see myself with Quil or anyone besides Embry. Anthony had been the only exception to this, at the time.

"Yes! He was always such a sweet boy," Anna said in awe.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Anna, but he's taken." Quil was technically taken because since he'd imprinted on Claire, he hadn't even looked at a girl his own age. I wished he and Embry would have shared that quality.

"Melody, do you ever think about coming home?" she asked bluntly, "Lord knows you could use a vacation."

I laughed humorlessly, "Yeah Anna, I can barely afford gas to get to work and I still owe Britt rent. The last thing I need to do is buy a plane ticket to North Carolina."

"I'll pay for your ticket and you can just stay here, no need to get a hotel room. You haven't been home in years, Mel, and if you want to talk to this John guy, you'll be able to if you're here," Anna explained, and the idea was tempting. I hadn't seen any of my old friends in a long time, and I always had wanted Embry to see the town I had grown up in. I knew, with the baby coming, we were on limited time.

"Can I bring Em with me?" I asked, although I'd bring him with me even without her permission.

"You're not a child; I learned many years ago. I can't tell you what to do. He can come, but I will be having a very long conversation with him," Anna threatened, and I knew from experience that her long conversations were everything but fun.

"I'll talk to him and get back to you on everything," I paused, "Bye, Anna."

"You don't have to make a decision in a day. Bye, Hon," she said as her line disconnected, and I was left in the most overwhelming silence.

The thought of my father hadn't entered my mind in a long time. In my younger teen years, he used to consume my thoughts frequently, but as I grew up, I realized I didn't have time to be thinking about someone who lived his life as though I didn't exist. Father was just an empty word, one that had stopped meaning anything to me years ago. Now that Anna had brought him up, I was thrown into many thoughts I had tried to avoid for years.

What kind of man was my father? Was he still a drug user with a number of convictions on his record? Had he changed his ways like my mother always promised she would? Maybe he was the all-American dad, but just not to me. Did he ever think about the life he created 19 years ago, or were there whole days, weeks, and years, that I didn't even cross his mind?

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I knew I must have when I felt warm arms gently pick me up from the couch and place me softly on the bed. I rubbed my eyes with my tiny fist and looked over at Embry who was stripping his sweats and white T-shirt.

"Em," I said softly, and he looked over at me quickly.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry," he apologized, while he got into bed and secured his arm around my waist.

"Anna called me tonight," I said, not wanting to wait 'til morning to have this conversation.

"And?" Embry questioned before leaving a warm kiss on my forehead that made me to smile.

"My dad called her, and I..I want to go home for a week," I paused, "with you."


	18. To Everyone

Hello everyone! I watched New Moon for the first time this weekend and seeing Embry's character made me realize how much I truly miss writing for Embry and Melody's story. I started this story a year ago from this month and reading some of the first chapters are seriously painful because of how inexperienced my writing was then. I still have a long way to go with my writing, but I've improved in my mind. I want to go back and change/add things to the chapters and possibly even change some things around. I don't have the time to revise all the chapters because I've been busier than ever, but if one of my long lost fans has time and would like to help me with this story, leave a review and we can work some stuff out. I'd like to start updating this once it is fixed up, but if no one is interested, Embry and Melody's story will stay on break. Thank you!


End file.
